FanFiction Royal Rumble IV: Hell Awaits!
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Once again the Royal Rumble increases in danger, as a new and improved Hell in a Cell wraps around three rings to make the summer hotter than HELL. Rated T for pro wrestling-based violence and swearing that mostly comes from the Angry Video Game Nerd.
1. Pre-Show interviews

**FanFiction Royal Rumble IV: Hell Awaits**

**Summary: Get ready for the biggest summer blockbuster of all time! 80 superstars, 2 rings, and 1 cell! It's gonna be nothing but hell on Earth!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Mattel and other companies.**

**UltimateWarriorFan4Ever is my partner in helping this fourth annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and whatnot. Anyway, on with the fic!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

The first FanFiction Royal Rumble was done on November 11, 2011, and the winner was Stone Cold Steve Austin. The second Royal Rumble happened in January 5, 2013, and the winner was Total Drama's male model, Justin. The previous co-winners in the 3rd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble was Twilight Sparkle and the Angry Video Game Nerd. This year's Fanfiction Royal Rumble will be nothing but hell... as in 80 superstars, 2 rings, and 1 Hell In a Cell! Who will survive?

**Interviews:**

Interviewers Renee Young and Jeremy Borash (from WWE and TNA respectively), alongside special guest interviewers Spectra Vondergeist and Sierra from Monster High and Total Drama started sitting down with several participants who were training and preparing to enter the 4th annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble match. One by one, they had several words about tonight's event.

**Wrestlers from the previous Rumble:**

**Brock Lesnar's interview:**

Total Drama alumnist Sierra was standing beside Brock Lesnar and his manager Paul Heyman.

**Sierra: **Hi, I'm Sierra from "Total Drama" and standing beside me is Brock Lesnar with The Fat Walrus himself, Paul Heyman!

However, Paul Heyman cringed with anger when Sierra called him a Fat Walrus.

**Sierra: ***to Lesnar* Brock Lesnar, this must be your toughest challenge yet. So far, the most notable thing you've recently done is-

**Paul Heyman: ***cutting Sierra off* Um, if I may Sierra, I think I can handle it from here.

Just like that, Heyman took the microphone off of Sierra's hands and spoke.

**Paul Heyman:** Apparently, this man needs no introduction. By the size, stature and the accomplishments that he's made, he's certain that his beatings will do the talking for him! After all, when it came to the Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania XXX, he was the 'one' in 21 and 1! You got that right, Sierra. My client Brock Lesnar conquered the streak! My client Brock Lesnar conquered the streak! My client Brock Lesnar conquered the streak! *a little louder* MY CLIENT BROCK LESNAR CONQUERED THE STREAK! MY CLIENT BROCK LESNAR CONQUERED THE STREAK! MY CLIENT BROCK LESNAR CONQUERED THE STREAK!

His heart was soon palpitating. So he decided to catch his breath for the moment.

**Paul Heyman:** *back to Sierra* And tonight on this Fanfiction Royal Rumble IV, my client will reign supreme on all 79 bodies who dare try to take this man on. He is big, he is mighty, he is the Beast Incarnate himself, he is my client, BAHHHHHHR-OOOOOOOOCK LESNAAAAAAAAAHR!

**Big Show's Interview:**

Spectra Vondergeist was with "The World's Largest Athlete" The Big Show near the interview area.

**Spectra Vondergeist:** Hi, I'm Spectra Vondergeist from the "Ghostly Gossip" and I'm standing beside one of the tallest giants in Sports Entertainment today, The Big Show. Big Show, you've been in types of matches like these. Tell me, how are your chances?

**Big Show:** I gotta tell ya, I'm pumped to be in this match. That way, I can show my dominance to all 79 men. Sure, you may think my size is a disadvantage and everyone's gunning for me every chance they get, but if they even think of laying their hands on me...

And then, Big Show displayed a fist to the attractive ghost interviewer.

**Big Show:** ...I'll lay all of them out with this.

**Spectra Vondergeist:** *looking in awe* Wow, that is a big fist. Thanks for your time!

**Kofi Kingston's interview:**

Sierra was in the locker room with Kofi Kingston, who was still taping up his wrists.

**Sierra:** Cody Kingston- uh, I mean Kofi Kingston, you've been displaying your agility in battle royals such as the Royal Rumble and most recently in the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXX. How will that go into play?

**Kofi Kingston:** I'm not really sure to be exact, Sierra. Being in battle royals like this can be tough, especially when you're going to the limit. I'm gonna use cat-like agility every way I can to avoid painful elimination. It may be a long road ahead, but no matter which number I draw from that box, I'll make sure to keep staying in the ring until the end!

**The Shield's interview:**

Spectra Vondergeist was standing right by Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of The Shield in the interview area. However, Spectra couldn't stop blushing since he was standing so close to Roman Reigns.

**Spectra Vondergeist:** With me right now is The Shield, made consistently of Seth Ambrose-

**Seth Rollins:** *cutting in* Um, Spectra, that's Seth Rollins.

**Spectra Vondergeist:** Sorry, a little error there. It's all because I'm distracted by Roman here. *gushes* He's so handsome...

Finding her adoration cute, Roman decided to scoot her away nicely.

**Roman Reigns:** You might wanna let us take care of this, baby girl.

While the violet-haired Spectra gushed at Roman from a standstill, the camera was focused right on The Shield.

**Dean Ambrose:** Well well well, here we are at the fourth annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble. Where it's all 79 contestants, 2 rings and 1 Hell In a Cell. Truth be told, The Shield likes those odds. You can trap us in a rat cage, a prison and in hell itself, but just like us and justice, we always prevail. Right, boys?

**Seth Rollins:** You got that right. Plus, it gives us more than a chance to get our hands on Evolution. Even if we have all 77 contestants to get through first, our main objective is Evolution. Winning won't matter to us anyway, as long as one of us remains standing.

**Roman Reigns:** You say that there's always The Beginning of the End, Triple H? You got that right? It's gonna be the beginning of the end. But it's gonna be for you and your boys only. And once all of this is done, it'll be game over. Believe that.

However, Roman took the time to get a glimpse of Spectra, who was still blushing madly at him.

**Roman Reigns:** *smiling at Spectra* And believe in the Shield.

After the Shield left, Spectra grabbed her microphone and fanned herself.

**Spectra Vondergeist:** *acting dreamily* I so believe in them...

**John Cena's interview:**

Sierra was at the locker room area with John Cena.

**Sierra: **John Cena, tonight's your big moment. How will things go for you this time?

**John Cena: **Quite frankly, Sierra... I don't know as a matter of fact. The last three Fanfiction Royal Rumbles haven't been so kind to John Cena lately. It's possibly because I'm always a victim of surprise eliminations. It feels like I don't ever see them coming, just like the Wyatt Family have been doing to me since Elimination Chamber. But I've been looking at my mistakes. This time, I'll will see it coming every chance I'll get. I'm not gonna let fans of Cenation down. I'm counting on it, Sierra.

**Other characters from the previous Rumble:**

**Angry Video Game Nerd's interview:**

Jeremy Borash was with Fanfiction Royal Rumble III co-winner and YouTube Sensation, The Angry Video Game Nerd down at the locker room area.

**Jeremy Borash:** Angry Video Game Nerd, you're in quite the war here tonight as you face off against 79 other entrants inside Hell in a Cell. Any thoughts going into the event?

**Angry Video Game Nerd: **Yeah, I got something to say: Why don't you try asking me a better f***ing question? Maybe something like, 'Nerd, are you going to win this event'? You wanna know what my answer would be? F**k yeah! I mean, I f***ing co-won Fanfiction Royal Rumble III with that little purple donkey. I don't care if you have to put me in a torture chamber with a copy of "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" on the NES and all the other s****y games I've reviewed, I'll roll them into a ball, smash them with my power glove, and shove it up all 79 asses! Now if you excuse me, I gotta train, g**damnit!

**Jeremy Borash: ***disturbed* Thanks for those kind words...

**Anne Maria's interview:**

Renee Young was at the interview area with Total Drama's Jersey girl Anne Maria, who was gearing up for the battle.

**Renee Young:** Anne Maria, you're back in this year's Fanfiction Royal Rumble, but this time, you'll be fighting inside Hell In A Cell with 79 contestants gunning for you. Will that be a problem?

**Anne Maria: **Problem? There ain't no problem with that at all! Back from where I live, it's always hell! My ancesta's always bicker around with one anotha, and there's always pasta flyin' everywhere! If I can withstand getting my perfect pouffe getting ruined, I can withstand all 79 noobs! If ya excuse me, I got some hair-sprayin' to do!

**Dan's Interview:**

Jeremy Borash was standing right beside Dan from "Dan Vs.", who was right by a vending machine, trying to open a can of soda.

**Jeremy Borash:** Dan, you must be thinking second thoughts about this match. Any ideas?

**Dan:** Yeah, you're nothing but a pickle-headed fart. I wanted Renee Young to interview me! At least she's prettier and more attractive than you. What are ya, a 3? Eh, you know what, it doesn't matter. I hate everything anyway, including you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to get ready for, if only I can open this damn soda up!

As soon as he opened the lid, the soda sloshed all around Dan's face like a geyser! From there, Dan began cringing as the liquid dripped from the face and shirt. Because of that, he wen't down on his knees and screamed!

**Dan:** *yelling* COCA-COLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Al Bundy's interview:**

Renee Young was with "Married... With Children" shoe salesman and high school football hero, Al Bundy down at the interview area.

**Renee Young**: Al Bundy, you look prepared and excited for tonight. Why's that all of a sudden?

**Al Bundy:** Well 'Reeny'- um, is that really your name.?

**Renee Young:** My's name's actually pronounced, "Re-nay".

**Al Bundy:** Like it matters. You see Reeny, this ain't gonna be no cakewalk. I do love cake though, that's tasty. My red-headed wife never bakes me any cake. All she does is sit on her fat ass and watches Oprah while eating whole year's worth of Bon-bons. But enough about my big-haired wife or cake. This is a battle that must be won by man. I will not be distracted by anything other than your hot delicious hooters, ma'am. This battle and battle royal shall only belong to one man, one god, one legend. And that's Al Bundy. *narrows his eyes* Let's rock...

**Twilight Sparkle's interview:**

Jeremy Borash was with My Little Pony's Twilight Sparkle in the locker room area. For special occasion, Twilight is wearing her crown and wearing her cutie mark necklace.

**Jeremy Borash: **Princess Twilight Sparkle, you have a date with destiny as you take on all 79 entries in the 4th annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble. How are your odds.

**Twilight Sparkle:** Deep down J.B., I'm a little excited, but I'm a little nervous to be exact. I know I handled all 79 contestants in the last Rumble, but this Rumble is totally different because it's gonna be inside Hell In a Cell. I know I should back away from an uncomfortable setting like this, but I'll never back away from anything. This is for my friends down at Ponyville, who told me that nothing should stand in my way, even in a hellish structure. I know what'll happen after the end, but make no doubt about it, I'm gonna come out swinging!

**Newcomer wrestlers:**

**Magnus's interview:**

Sierra was at the locker room area with former TNA World Heavyweight Champion Magnus.

**Sierra: **I'm here with the former paper Champion, Magnus. Magnus, you've been down in the dumps ever since-

**Magnus: *cutting her off* **Whoa whoa whoa, stop right there. Who are you to call me a paper champion? As far as I'm concerned, I am no paper champion. I'm certain that right now, I should still be your TNA World Heavyweight Champion. That Eric Young just got lucky. He's just got lucky because in days like this, any one can beat any one in a single night. I'm looking to erase that memory of me losing my title belt and go on to win this little Fanfiction Royal Rumble IV. That way, it'll be a stepping stone to me reclaiming my TNA World Heavyweight Champion. And I plan on staying that way.

**Eric Young's interview:**

Spectra Vondergeist was floating right beside the now current TNA World Heavyweight Champion Eric Young at the interview area.

**Spectra Vondergeist:** "Showtime" Eric Young, tonight's the night. How will things turn out for you in your first Fanfiction Royal Rumble?

**Eric Young:** I'm afraid I don't have an answer to that question. If you must know, I'm certain this night may not turn out for me after all, considering it's held inside a Hell In a Cell. Maybe after this, I won't be 100% after the night is over. Just because I'm saying that doesn't mean it's true. You see, I'm a fighting champion. It took me an entire decade to finally make it to the holy grail. They ridiculed me because I wouldn't make it in this business. But I proved them wrong. I may be some sort of happy-go-lucky champion that you see on the TV, but that doesn't mean that I am determined. I'm determined to win this Fanfiction Royal Rumble, and I am determined to win this war, no doubt about it. As for this interview, that's all I gotta say.

**Ethan Carter III's interview:**

Sierra was standing before Dixie Carter's nephew Ethan Carter III outside the locker room area.

**Sierra: **EC3, any ideas you like to share with us concerning how well you'll fare in the Rumble?

**Ethan Carter III: **If you must know Sierra, I'll fare just fine. After all, I've been training with Rockstar Spud day and night for this event, and it's finally here. Sierra, you're talking to a man who nearly ended Kurt Angle's career and has an undefeated record of hundred-something and zero. Even if I don't actually win this, I've actually got a little back-up plan. I've got Aunt Dixie with me, and no matter what happens, I'll walk away a winner. That's why and I'm a Carter, and like it or not, the world's gonna need me.

**Batista's interview:**

Spectra Vondergeist was standing next to "The Animal" Batista at the interview area.

**Spectra Vondergeist:** Batista, tonight's your first time competing in the 4th annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble. Any thoughts of some kind?

**Batista: **Yeah, I have thoughts. This little Fanfiction Royal Rumble they're putting on is nothing but a waste of time. Right now, I should be kicking back at a condo in Los Angeles with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion around my waist. Do I have it? No. That little goatface Daniel Bryan stole my spotlight at WrestleMania XXX. And what's worse than that, those little puppy dogs named The Shield thinks they run this place. I know I shouldn't be here in the first place, but I think it's an excellent time to put the Shield back in their place and back into the puppy mill where they should've belonged way too long ago. They're not gonna just step inside Hell In a Cell with just a big dog, they're gonna step inside Hell In a Cell with an Animal. And when you do step inside with the Animal, bad things happen. So deal with it.

**Razor Ramon's interview:**

Sierra was standing next to 'The Bad Guy' and current WWE Hall of Famer, Razor Ramon, down at the locker room area. **_(Apparently, this is 90's Razor Ramon, way before he went by Scott Hall in WCW.)_**

**Sierra:** Razor Ramon, you have your hands full here tonight. Any thoughts?

**Razor Ramon: **You know darn well I have, Chica. *to the camera* Take a look at oozing machismo of the Bad Guy. You know you want some of Razor, but you don't want to. You wanna know why it ain't worth it to get a piece of the bad guy? Because once you step in the ring with Razor Ramon, there's a good chance is that the Razor is gonna carve you up.

And then, he ended his interview with a flick of his signature toothpick.

**Newcomer non-wrestlers:**

**Flash Sentry's interview:**

Jeremy Borash was at the interview area standing beside Flash Sentry of "My Little Pony" fame. (We're talking about Flash Sentry in Equestria Girls form)

**Jeremy Borash:** Flash Sentry, it's judgment day in the 4th Annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble. How pumped are you to be in this match?

**Flash Sentry: **I gotta say, J.B., it's an honor to finally compete in a setting like this. I'm not scared of anything that comes in my way, especially if I'm trapped in a cell with 79 other guys. However, I'm a bit scared on behalf that someone like Twilight Sparkle would be in there, especially if where the last two standing in the ring. No matter what happens, I'm gonna give it all I got! Just you wait and see!

**Heath Burns and Abbey Bominable's interview:**

Renee Young was with Monster High couple Heath Burns and Abbey Bominable around the locker room area.

**Renee Young:** Heath and Abbey, how are you feeling walking into Hell In a Cell with 78 people gunning for you?

**Heath Burns:** Oh, it won't be a problem. After all, we're monsters. I'm fire and my babe is nothing but 100% ice. We know no fear, especially if we're trapped like rats in a cage! *starts to cringe* Although, I will admit that being trapped in that cell is pretty scary if you ask me...

**Abbey Bominable:** *to Renee* No need to worry for Heath. We got this in bag. You bring Deadman, Angry Game Nerd, Pet Rock, anyone you think of and we'll take them down like baby yaks. In village, we learn two things: Survive and fight. With Heath on Abbey's side, we will survive Fanfiction Royal Rumble and fight to end. Because me and Heath take care of business and work overtime. Work out.

**Renee Young: ***lends his hand to her* Thanks for your thoughts.

**Abbey Bominable:** *shakes her hand* It is no problem.

However, when Abbey ended up giving Renee a handshake, this left the interviewer's hand freezing into a block of ice! Renee reacted and screamed in freezing pain.

**Renee Young:** *screaming* YAAAH, MOTHER OF GOD!

**Heath Burns:** *chuckling to Renee* Don't worry, it'll wear off.

**Sam's interview:**

Jeremy Borash was standing beside Total Drama's resident gamer Sam from the interview area.

**Jeremy Borash:** Sam, this is your first time competing in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble. What must be going through your mind?

**Sam: ***looking nervous* Well, JB... I got a lot on my mind. I mean we have 79 contestants, plus me by the way, and two rings surrounded by one cell. *now feeling ecstatic* I like it to be exact! This is almost like a video game coming to life! Sure I may only get like one life in the Rumble, but I'm gonna use it to get through all 79 contestants and take one step closer to victory! I'm gonna dedicate this match to Dakota, who's sitting at home watching me tear the living crap out of anyone who gets in my way! *to the camera* Dakota, if you're watching this, I LOVE YOU!

**Hunter Huntsman's interview:**

Sierra, who had to fill in for Renee Young because of that little handshake incident, was at the locker room area with Hunter Huntsman of "Ever After High".

**Sierra:** Hunter Huntsman, you got any comments heading into this event? You look pretty nervous.

**Hunter Huntsman:** I am a little bit nervous to be exact. Obviously because my secret girlfriend Ashlynn is in the Rumble as well. Apparently, I hate to see her all alone with men like Brock Lesnar, Bray Wyatt and Abyss terrorizing her every chance they'll get. That's why she needs a protector in me to see that me and her becomes the last two people in the Rumble. I may not like it, but if it does come down to me and Ashlynn, I want to tell her that we have a good fight and there's nothing personal between us. *to Sierra* What's the prize of this, anyway? Cause I might want it.

**Sierra:** I wouldn't know to be quite sure, I didn't start this rumble...

**Sunset Shimmer's interview:**

Jeremy Borash was at the interview area with "My Little Pony" antagonist Sunset Shimmer, who was cracking her knuckles.

**Jeremy Borash: **Sunset Shimmer, there's bound to be a playing field all across the 4th annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble. How will the odds affect you?

**Sunset Shimmer:** Odds? You really wanna know something about odds? You sound like I don't even like these odds, considering this is gonna take place in a Hell In a Cell. I'll let you in on a little secret. Those 79 misfits that I'm competing against don't like their odds against me! You wanna know why? Because I tend to be dangerous! I tend to be deadly! I even intend on winning this competition. I don't care if you send Twilight Sparkle or any of his lame friends after me. I'm only here for victory, and no one, especially no one, is gonna stop me from winning!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Well, that's all for the interviews. Anyway, next up will be the actual pre-show itself! That's right, next chapter will be all about the numbers! Expect that soon enough! Until then, cheers.**

***does an air toast and drinks***


	2. PRESHOW KICKOFF - Rusev vs Muscle Man

**FanFiction Royal Rumble IV: Hell Awaits**

**Chapter 2: Fanfiction Royal Rumble IV Kickoff**

**Summary: Get ready for the biggest summer blockbuster of all time! 80 superstars and 2 rings inside Hell In A Cell! It's gonna be nothing but hell on Earth!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Mattel and other companies.**

**UltimateWarriorFan4Ever is my partner in helping this fourth annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and whatnot. Anyway, on with the fic!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**About an half hour before the scheduled start time of Fanfiction Royal Rumble IV: Hell Awaits event, thousands of Detroit-made fans in attendance around Ford Field, some of who were carrying signs across the arena, waited for some intense action to occur any time soon. Since the six main commentators of this event weren't seated just yet, the play-by-play announcing had came from two lesser-known commentators, WWE's Josh Matthews and NXT's Jason Albert, better known to long-time WWE fans as Albert, A-Train and the lesser-known Tensai. **

**Josh Matthews:** Ladies and gentleman, in a short amount of time, the 4th annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble will be broadcasted across the globe. But right now, streaming on both YouTube and WWE Network, we welcome you to the Fanfiction Royal Rumble kick off, sponsored by Arlen Propane!

**Jason Albert:** Oh, I cannot wait for this battle between two of the most dominant men in WWE and in TV today! It's gonna be so big and so explosive, that I might wanna take cover! But I can't, since it's gonna be exciting!

**Josh Matthews:** Strap in your seats, because it's gonna be a wild ride! Let's go to our ring announcer, Justin Roberts!

After the remarks from the two commentators themselves, ring announcer Justin Roberts stood in the middle of the ring, ready to announce the kickoff match.

**Justin Roberts:** Ladies and gentleman, the following kick-off contest is scheduled for one-faaaaaaaall!

**Jason Albert:** I can't wait for this one, Josh!

**(SONG: "Walk" by Pantera)**

Making his way down the aisle for the dark match of the night was _Regular Show_'s regular party boy, Mitch Sorenstein, better known to fans as Muscle Man. This time, he didn't have Starla with him at ringside. Which was alright, since the opponent he was scheduled to face for the kick-off was gonna be nothing more than a piece of cake. Despite that, he wasn't in a good mood.

**Justin Roberts:** Introducing first... from "The Park", weighing in at 324 pounds, Muscle Man!

**Josh Matthews:** Well, concerning the look on his face, he's not too happy about being in the kickoff match.

**Jason Albert:** I don't blame you one bit, Josh. Some get a chance to be in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble, and others don't.

**Josh Matthews:** Muscle Man's had a rough history of Fanfiction Royal Rumbles as of late. In the 1st annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble, he only lasted 15 seconds, which was longer enough than Santino Marella's time in 2009 and The Warlord's time in 1989. He did manage to stay longer in the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble for 12 minutes before he was taken out unexpectedly by _Family Matters_ nerd Steve Urkel. Muscle Man re-entered the Rumble, only to become dropkicked out of the Rumble by the Nostalgia Critic in under 3 seconds.

**Jason Albert:** Yeah, and so far, Muscle Man's never forgotten it since.

The crowd gave Muscle Man a standing ovation for his appearance in the ring. Even though Muscle Man wasn't a participant in this year's Fanfiction Royal Rumble, he couldn't wait to take out his rage on some poor sucker, waiting to come out. As the overweight green man awaited the next opponent, ring announcer Justin Roberts spoke into the mic.

**Justin Roberts:** Ladies and gentleman, the Ravishing Russian, Lana!

**(SONG: "Внимание! (Attention!)"** **by CFO$)**

As her song played, the so-called Ravishing Russian, Lana, made her appearance wearing a red business suit (which showed a lot of leg by the way). Despite the boos she was getting from the capacity Detroit crowd, a majority of men managed to cheer for her because of her stunning beauty and those long luscious legs of her.

**Jason Albert:** I tell ya something. I hate to be in Russia now, but what I wouldn't give to be with her.

**Josh Matthews:** I probably wouldn't doubt it much...

After doing her strutting, Lana spoke into the microphone, staring at Muscle Man far away.

**Lana:** Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein... You look very excited to be here. I see why you and these Americans have in common: Like you, they're fat, lazy and have no purpose in life.

Hearing this insult much to the fans' irritation, Muscle Man grabbed the microphone and had some words for himself.

**Muscle Man:** What gives you the right to speak down to me and America like that? We're still the strongest nation there ever is, no matter what stands on our way. And you know who loves America much more than everyone else...?

And then, Muscle Man raised the microphone so that the rest of the people around Ford Field could speak into the mic.

**Crowd: **_MY MOM!_

Lana didn't look pleased of what Muscle Man was saying. But she still had an appreciative smile on her face.

**Lana: **I see why these people are dedicated to you, just like these people should be dedicated to worshipping the greatest country of all time, Mother Russia. And the rest of you should bow down to the greatest leader of all time, Vladimir Putin!

Just to enrage the fans, a picture of Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Putin was displayed on the titantron, which gave out a negative reaction around a good portion of Detroit. Just to stir her innards up, the crowd broke in a "Putin Sucks" chant, while a minority of fans from the lower left rose the Ukrainian flag in major respect.

**Lana:** I see you Americans don't want change. But maybe this man will help you change. He is the premiere super-athlete, the Bulgarian Brute now residing in Mother Russia, Ruuuuuuusev!

**(SONG: Рев на лъвът (Roar of the Lion)"** **by CFO$)**

After hearing words from Rusev at the beginning of the theme song, the Super Athlete came out with a smug grin on his face. Then again, he was never the one to smile a lot. He stared down Muscle Man with cold death eyes as he was walking down the aisle with Lana.

**Jason Albert:** Muscle Man doesn't know what he got himself into.

**Josh Matthews:** Every one who's met in the ring with Rusev knows what they're getting into. For instance, take superstars like Zack Ryder, R-Truth, Xavier Woods, Sin Cara, and Kofi Kingston. They know he's one of the most dangerous men walking the face of this earth today. In a short time since his arrival on Monday Night RAW, Rusev has been a steamroller! And taking on Muscle Man will be a true test of his power.

As Rusev got inside the ring, he got into this weird ritual he performs between matches, which involves two sumo steps, getting down on his knees and bowing down to the mat. Muscle Man raised an eyebrow, thinking second thoughts about this. But nevertheless, it didn't seem too much of a problem for him.

From there, the referee (which was Charles Robinson, BTW) started the match head-on. Muscle Man and Rusev were engaged in a tense staredown. It was a showdown between two muscular men. With the animosity surrounding them, you could cut the tension with a butter knife.

**Jason Albert:** I'm on my feet for this one.

**Josh Matthews:** It's almost like a battle between two world superpowers, Russia vs. The United States!

**Jason Albert:** One's gonna be looking to fall, I could tell!

After the intense staredown between both men, Muscle Man whipped himself to the ropes and tried for a clothesline...

...

...but Muscle Man accidentally tripped over his shoe laces (he forgot to tie them before the match), and fell on his face. But he managed to get up right away, only to get superkicked in the face by Rusev's steel-like foot!

**Josh Matthews:** My god, that was loud!

**Jason Albert:** I bet Muscle Man didn't expect something like that to happen!

**Josh Matthews:** Like it or not, it did!

However, the impact of Rusev's foot to Muscle Man's face crushed the green obese man to the floor, knocking him unconscious.

A smile had finally formed on the face of the super-athlete himself. And Lana was impressed to be exact.

**Jason Albert:** I hate to admit this, but Muscle Man is knocked out!

**Josh Matthews:** You may be right! I've never seen an impact such as that before in my life!

Rusev then proceeded to lift him up in a teardrop suplex, but he only held him in the air with such tremendous strength. He was stalling, just to wait for the right time to drop him.

After only a few seconds, it was transitioned into a bearhug slam.

**Josh Matthews:** Whoa, what a huge slam by the Bulgarian Brute.

**Jason Albert:** And when he connects with that move, you know what's next.

**Josh Matthews:** This isn't gonna last long coming from my standpoint!

Looking down at a face-down Muscle Man, Rusev turned to his associate Lana, who approached the apron. He slapped her hand on the mat, giving her much needed attention.

**Lana:** *smiling evilly* Rusev... *clenches her fist* CRUSH!

**Josh Matthews:** Uh-oh, I wouldn't want to be Muscle Man now.

**Jason Albert:** I agree, here comes the Accolade.

As he was sitting on Muscle Man's back, Rusev wrapped his green arms around his knees and started bending him like a sheet of paper. Just the excruciating pain to the back was enough to make you broken deep down inside.

Within seconds of trying to fight back from the Accolade finisher, Muscle Man had no choice but to tap out instantly. The referee then called for the bell, signifying the end of this match.

**(SONG: Рев на лъвът (Roar of the Lion)"** **by CFO$)**

As the theme song played, Rusev still had the Accolade on Muscle Man, refusing to let go. The referee was trying his best to make Rusev let go of Mitch, but to still no avail.

However, Lana came inside the ring and slapped Rusev on the shoulder, forcing him to stop once and for all. Ring announcer Justin Roberts then announced the decision.

**Justin Roberts:** The winner of this match as a result by submission, Ruuuuusev!

He then had his hand raised by his associate Lana, who was greeted by boos from angry Americans, who wanted Muscle Man to pull off the victory.

**Josh Matthews:** This didn't even come close.

**Jason Albert:** I thought we we're gonna see back-to-back between both powerful men, but this was nothing more than a massacre, Josh.

**Josh Matthews:** Nevertheless, Rusev gets another victory here at the kickoff show! Anyway, that's gonna do it for the kick-off show! For Jason Albert, I'm Josh Matthews! "Fanfiction Royal Rumble IV: Hell Awaits" begins right now.

The last image of the pre-show was shown was Rusev still celebrating his victory, still to the chagrin of people sitting at ringside.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Ouch, you really had to expect that to happen. Anyway, next chapter is all about the numbers, along with the beginning of the event itself. Until then, stay dry and keep it clean, my bronies! ^_^**


	3. All About The Numbers

**FanFiction Royal Rumble IV: Hell Awaits**

**Chapter 3: All About The Numbers**

**Summary: Get ready for the biggest summer blockbuster of all time! 80 superstars and 2 rings inside Hell In A Cell! It's gonna be nothing but hell on Earth!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Mattel and other companies.**

**UltimateWarriorFan4Ever is my partner in helping this fourth annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and whatnot. Anyway, on with the fic!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

A montage of firework displays from past Royal Rumble events were shown, as the female promo narrator for the WWE started speaking out.

**"For nearly a quarter decade, there is a global phenomenon created by the WWE. A type of match where everything is on the line and time is on your side. There is only one place where there are no rules and no mercy: The Royal Rumble."**

After the little intro, clips of Royal Rumble matches from 1988 up to 2014 all played in order, which showed people entering, fighting, and then eliminating and/or getting eliminated by random people, especially getting themselves eliminated, as well.

"**However, in the rules of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble, it's simple: Four people start in the ring. As each time and second passes, another wrestler will enter the ring, and would continue until everybody has entered. The way to elimination is simple: Being thrown over the top rope, with both feet touching the floor. One foot will not count, both both feet will. The last man standing in the ring after all 80 men or women entered would be declared the winner of The Fanfiction Royal Rumble.**"

The footage now transitioned to various people winning the Royal Rumble like Hulk Hogan, Bret Hart, The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, John Cena, Batista and winners of past Fanfiction Royal Rumbles like Justin, Angry Video Game Nerd and Twilight Sparkle.

_"He's done it! He's won the Rumble!"_

_"He's gone all the way!"_

"**How is this Royal Rumble so special to us just like the WWE? Let us count the numbers!**"

More footage of the Royal Rumble matches played as the narrator continued.

"**_In 2011, as of Fanfiction Royal Rumble II, 80 _****was the number of people who have currently entered a FanFiction Royal Rumble match.**"

Footage of wrestlers entering the ring at the third FanFiction Royal Rumble were shown, like John Cena, Alberto Del Rio, AJ Styles, Sting, Bully Ray, Shawn Michaels, The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin, was shown with the number "40" at one side.

"**40 of these participants were professional wrestlers. 11 of these men were WWE Hall of Famers, which are about 25% of the wrestlers who have participated in the last three events.**"

There was more footage of people entering from the third FanFiction Royal Rumble were shown, but this time with Justin, Heather, Dan, Mordecai, Earthworm Jim, Twilight Sparkle, Batman and Al Bundy entering. The "40" was now at the other side of the screen.

"**The other 40 of the participants however, are people from video games, anime, TV shows, among other things.**"

Clips of powerhouse characters, like Owen, Ryback, Muscle Man, Peter Griffin, and Big Show were now shown.

"**_12,500. 12,500 was how much_**** pounds of weight who have entered the Rumble. That's about 10 tons, or about 34 Big Shows.**"

_"That is one big man!"_

In comes a clip of Psy getting eliminated at the second annual FanFiction Royal Rumble, with the number "10" at the side.

"**_10. 10_**** was the number of the most amount of people that took one participant out of the match. In example, the master of the Gangnam Style, Psy was thrown out in the 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble."**

_"Looks like the party's over for Psy, he's gone!"_

The footage of Santino Marella's elimination at the 2009 edition of the WWE's Royal Rumble now started to play, with the number "1.9" appearing on the side.

"**1.9 seconds. For four years, Santino Marella has carried this record for the shortest elimination in a Royal Rumble match. WWE may has this record, but two men now both share a new record for the shortest time in the Rumble...**

Two clips were shown, both featuring Michael Cole and Family Guy's Glenn Quagmire getting eliminated at the first and second FanFiction Royal Rumble were shown with the number "1.8" on the side.

"**...because of the fact that both Michael Cole, the unluckiest commentator alive, and Glenn Quagmire, the unluckiest character alive, were eliminated with 10 milliseconds shaved off the previous record time.**"

Both clips of Michael Cole and Glenn Quagmire pissed off after their eliminations were now playing simultaneously.

_"OH MY GAWD, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"_

We then cut to a clip of Rey Mysterio entering and winning the 2006 WWE Royal Rumble.

"**For more than eight years, Rey Mysterio held the record for longest lasting time in the 2006 Royal Rumble...**"

_"He did it! Rey Mysterio did it!"_

The footage then transitions to clips of Angry Video Game Nerd dominating in the second annual FanFiction Royal Rumble, with "1:08:57" at the side.

**"However, in 2011, that record now belongs to internet sensation The Angry Video Game Nerd who now holds the record of the longest lasting superstar in a FanFiction Royal Rumble match, with ****_an everlasting 1 hour, 68 minutes and 57 seconds_****.**"

_"Will he go all the way?"_

Afterwards, Kane is shown eliminating people in the first FanFiction Royal Rumble, like Dolph Ziggler, the Angry Video Game Nerd, Batman, Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne. The number "12" is shown at the side the whole time the montage was shown. After that, Total Drama's male model Justin was shown next, eliminating superstars such as Sting, Alejandro Burromuerto, Peter Griffin, Kurtis Stryker and Glenn Quagmire.

**"In the 2001 Royal Rumble and the 2nd annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble respectfully, both Kane and Total Drama's male model Justin currently held two records: The most eliminations in one match, and the most eliminations in all matches, all with the magic number **_**12.**_** But they're not alone anymore...**

The clip now transitioned to Roman Reigns of the Shield, who was shown eliminating everyone in the 2014 Royal Rumble such as Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, El Torito, Luke Harper, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Cesaro. The number 12 was still shown at the side just like Kane and Justin's montage was.

**"...They now share their record with Shield member Roman Reigns, who became the third man to tie the record in the 2014 Royal Rumble. Will anyone top number 12 this year?"**

The clip then switched to a montage of flags being grabbed in the first FanFiction Royal Rumble was shown, with the number 8 at the side.

"**Tonight, the stakes are now different...**"

After the little Roman Reigns montage, various clips of superstars were playing as they were posing, taunting and being excited as both WWE/TNA and characters from the first, second and third edition of the FanFiction Royal Rumble were now being shown.

"**80 superstars, 2 rings, all trapped inside Hell In a Cell! Get ready for the most hellacious**"

The footage then faded out after clips of Stone Cold Steve Austin, Justin, Angry Video Game Nerd and Twilight Sparkle winning their FanFiction Royal Rumbles.

**(Song playing: "Monster" by Skillet)**

Like the promo for the Fanfiction Royal Rumbles in the past, another montage played, but this time much, it was much longer, going all around the place, people getting eliminated, others just getting the crap beaten out of them, all from not only the first, second and third FanFiction Royal Rumbles, but all other Royal Rumble events, along with extra footage including TNA and WWE wrestlers who have not yet entered a Royal Rumble.

**"In one of the most anticipated events of the year, The Fanfiction Royal Rumble is a golden opportunity of greatness. In the fourth Fanfiction Royal Rumble, lives will be changed inside a hellacious structure. It will either make careers or shorten a careers. Legacies and dynasties will be built. Legends will be made. Just who on earth will survive the most dangerous Fanfiction Royal Rumble of all time?**

_The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

The epic montage continued but this time, there was now footage mostly from the thrid annual Fanfiction, with new stuff like Fandango getting eliminated by both Batman and Phineas Flynn, The Great and Powerful Trixie getting put through a flaming table, The Angry Video Game Nerd and Twilight Sparkle both eliminating themselves, Steve Urkel eliminating Muscle Man unexpectedly, Twilight Sparkle pantsing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Batman powerbombing Clawdeen Wolf from the top rope, and Justin nailing Alejandro with a wooden crutch.

_It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart_

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I _**feel like a monster**__  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

**_"Get ready, because hell is about to be unleashed!"_**

_I, I feel like a monster!_

After the song was done with, the modern Royal Rumble logo appeared, but it had the words "Fanfiction" on top, the "IV" added to the side, and the words entitled "Hell Awaits" on the bottom of the logo.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

We now cut to Ford Field in Detroit, Michigan, where the 2014 Royal Rumble set was shown. But this time, it had red, orange and yellow going all around, with a red-orange-yellow rope set, a dark orange ring apron with white ring mat, a red barricade surrounding the ringside area with the FanFiction logo at the corners and yellow commentary tables. Fireworks of red, orange and yellow colors shot all around the stadium, as "Monster" kept playing. The crowd, just like the last Fanfiction Royal Rumbles that took place, felt ecstatic all around, as some of the fans in the audience held signs like "Brony 2 The End", "Believe In The Shield", "Believe In Evolution" and "I heart Chicks and Beer".

The camera panned right over to where Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole and John Bradshaw Layfield was sitting by one of the commentary tables.

**Michael Cole:** Hello, and welcome to Ford Field in Detroit! And welcome to the fourth annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble. I'm Michael Cole, and alongside me are my broadcast partners Jerry "The King" Lawler and JBL!

**Jerry Lawler:** I tell ya, it's very good to be back home in the same place as WrestleMania's III and 23. I'm feeling excited about this one!

**JBL: **You should be excited! We have 80 contestants and two rings, but this time, we got ourselves one huge Hell In A Cell! Boy, is this gonna be wild!

**Michael Cole: **I agree, but we're not alone in this as well! Also joining us on commentary are Mike Tenay and Tazz from Impact Wrestling, and with them, a legendary announcer in his own right from ECW, Joey Styles!

The camera then panned over to the other table where the three commentators sat.

**Joey Styles:** Thanks for having us once again for this occasion, Cole! I can't wait for the carnage to begin!

**Tazz:** Same here! Just like what John Bradshaw Layfield said, we got 80 contestants, 2 rings and 1 cell cage. This is gonna be war as far as I can tell!

**Mike Tenay:** It will be a war, indeed. Some of your favorites will return from the past Fanfiction Royal Rumbles such as John Cena, The Rock, Daniel Bryan, all three members of The Shield, and even favorite characters like Twilight Sparkle, Dipper Pines, Batman and Heather from Total Drama.

**JBL:** Don't forget the entire Wyatt Family, Tenay. As well as new faces like Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer and even Steven Universe! This is gonna be hell on earth!

**Joey Styles:** It is already hell on earth! With that said in mind, let's go down to Justin Roberts to explain the rules for this year's Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Well, that's all for the little mish-mash. The next chapter's gonna be the real deal, folks! So make sure you stay tuned to see who will be the first four men entering inside Hell In A Cell in "Fanfiction Royal Rumble IV: Hell Awaits"! BUTTS!**


	4. The Beginning Begins

**FanFiction Royal Rumble IV: Hell Awaits**

**Chapter 4: The Beginning Begins**

**Summary: Get ready for the biggest summer blockbuster of all time! 80 superstars and 2 rings inside Hell In A Cell! It's gonna be nothing but hell on Earth!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Mattel and other companies.**

**UltimateWarriorFan4Ever is my partner in helping this fourth annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and whatnot. Anyway, on with the fic!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

Current WWE ring announcer Justin Roberts stood in center of the ring, ready to do his job and speak into the mic in front of 83,000 fans.

**Justin Roberts:** Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the 4th annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble match! And it will be held inside a 20-foot high Hell In A Cell!

The crowd got up on their feet and took in a huge ovation. This was the thing that they we're waiting for.

**Justin Roberts:** Now, here are the rules. Earlier, the 80 participants who will enter will draw a number at random. In just a moment, entries number 1 to 4 numbers begin the event. Every two minutes thereafter, another superstar will enter by the number that they drew. In the Royal Rumble, it will be every man and woman for themselves! No friends, only foes. Elimination occurs when a wrestler is thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. In addition... those who have been eliminated will be able to qualify for a Rumble Redemption Flag hanging off at the pole near the titantron.

And then, a camera showed a 15 foot ladder next to the titantron that had six flags wrapped on the top.

**Justin Roberts:** You can gain an opportunity to re-enter the Royal Rumble with those flags later on the match. However, those who are eliminated can only get one flag. If you are eliminated again, there are no more tries and you will be out for the remainder of the Rumble. The man or woman left standing after all 80 superstars have entered will be declared the winner of the 4rd annual FanFiction Royal Rumble, and will be given the grand prize of TWO MILLION DOLLARS!

The crowd felt ecstatic hearing this year's cash prize, but it got quiet the minute that the ring announcer began to announce the entrants.

**Justin Roberts: **And now, without further ado, here is the man who has drawn number one!

The crowd soon broke into silence, looking to the titantron and awaiting the first entrant. After a bit of silence...

**_(SONG: "Also Sprach Zarathustra" by Richard Strauss / Theme from "2001: A Space Odyssey")_**

When the people heard that theme song, the rest of the crowd stood up with an entire "Wooooooo!" chant. Quite frankly, the commentators we're shocked in disbelief at who was entering number 1.

**JBL:** Wait a minute, there's no way...

**Joey Styles:** Am I really seeing this as of right now?

**Jerry Lawler:** I didn't really expect this to happen at all!

**Mike Tenay:** What a huge surprise this is turning out to be!

But as excited as the fans were, it took a pretty left turn when the first entrant who appeared on the stage...

...

...actually happened to be a baby dragon wearing a green robe and a corny blonde wig.

**Entrant #1: Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)**

**Justin Roberts: **From Ponyville, "The Nature Dragon" Spike!

Despite getting their hopes up, the crowd managed to laugh and cheer at My Little Pony's baby dragon Spike, as his portrayal of the 16-time World Heavyweight Champion "Nature Boy" Ric Flair was spot-on. He twirled around and strutted down the aisle, greeted by thousands inside Ford Field.

**Michael Cole: **That's quite an interesting outfit if I ever seen one!

**Tazz: **I kinda like it. Spike's doing his salute to the Nature Boy.

**JBL: **I'm not sure if this is disrespectful, but I gotta say, it's actually a pretty good impression.

**Mike Tenay: **All kidding aside, but will he manage to take this Royal Rumble seriously?

As soon as Spike entered the Hell In A Cell, another superstar's entrance music started playing.

**_(SONG: "S.O.S." by Collie Buddz)_**

By the second this theme song was heard, the crowd stood up on their feet when the high-flying wildcat, Kofi Kingston, came out as the second entrant.

**Justin Roberts: **Introducting the next contestant who drew #2... from Ghana, West Africa, weighing at 212 pounds, Kofi Kingston!

**Entrant #2: Kofi Kingston**

After doing his tremendous thunderclap through a shower of pyro, he started running down the ring high-fiving the fans and even catching a bra or two from some of the ladies in the audience.

**Joey Styles: **Wow, it's safe to say Kofi Kingston's is definitely a favorite for the ladies.

**JBL: **I can definitely agree with that, Joey.

**Jerry Lawler: **From most of the battle royal's he's been in, Kofi Kingston always finds a way to prevent elimination. In the 2012 Royal Rumble, he walked with both hands over to the steel steps. In the 2013 Royal Rumble, he used JBL's office chair to get back in the ring. In this year's Royal Rumble, he ran on top of the barricade to get in! Who knows what kind of near-save elimination, he'll use in this match?

**Mike Tenay:** Don't forget what happened at this year's WrestleMania when Kofi Kingston got launched out of the ring, only for his feet to hit the steel steps instead of the floor? I can remember that very well!

As soon as he entered inside the Hell In a Cell, another song started playing.

**_(SONG: "Through The Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce)_**

With the sound of speed metal blaring throughout four corners of the stadium, the next entrant came out of the titantron with a wooden baseball bat in hand. With her firey red-yellow hair, she looked very dangerous to be around.

**Justin Roberts: **Introducing the individual who drew #3... from Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer!

**Entrant #3: Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

The ovation that she got was heavily mixed at best. Some were cheering and some were booing at her. But she didn't care about the reaction she got coming out here. All she wanted to do was win the prize money and leave Detroit as the winner. To be fair, she mostly got cheers.

**JBL: **Here's definitely one of the favorites to win.

**Tazz: **We mostly see her in the Equestria Girls movie as far as I heard.

**Mike Tenay:** This marks Sunset Shimmer's first time in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble, so it's very interesting to see what she pulls off in her first outing.

After shoving the referee out of the way (mostly because he was mistakenly blocking the cell door), Sunset got into the ring and stared down the baby dragon and Kofi Kingston altogether.

After that, the lights around Ford Field went off altogether.

**Jerry Lawler:** And the lights are out.

**Tazz:** Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it's not the Undertaker...

Moments of silence later, a guy's voice was heard across the arena.

**Voice:** Ladies and gentleman, E... C... 3!

**(SONG: "Trouble" by Dale Oliver)**

After the huge silver letters entitled "EC3" was displayed across the titantron, bright silver lights appeared around the fourth entrant. He was walking backwards, much to the crowd's complete irritation. They couldn't stand this man because he was responsible for the "Olympic Gold Medalist" Kurt Angel being out of action for good. Everyone out of Detroit were out for his blood, no doubt.

**Justin Roberts:** And introducing the challenger who has drawn #4... from Boca Raton, Florida, Ethan Carter III, EC3!

**Entrant #4: Ethan Carter III**

After turning his shoulder to the rest of the three entrants who were trapped inside the steel cell, he turned around and walked down the aisle with determination in his blood. Unfortunately, not everyone around Ford Field appreciated his determination and his attitude combined.

**Jerry Lawler: **I can't stand this idiot.

**Michael Cole: **I know what you mean, concerning he's the nephew of the chairwoman of TNA, Dixie Carter.

**JBL: **Hey, don't be hating on him. After all, he's only one of the few people to have an impressive undefeated streak.

**Joey Styles: **That's because all he's done while coming to TNA is to beat up on rookies and legends! And not to mention get some help from her aunt and that dastardly Rockstar Spud! I hate to see that happen here today!

As soon as EC3 finally entered inside the Hell In a Cell, the referee wasted no time ringing the bell to start the match.

Thinking clearly, the snobby son of Dixie Carter slid back outside the ring and tried to leave, but unfortunately for him, the referee (which was Charles Robinson) locked the door in his face. Meanwhile, both Spike, Kofi and Sunset rolled under the ropes and started ganging up on him.

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, the Rumble's started, and unfortunately, it's not going really well for EC3!

**JBL:** C'Mon, this isn't fair! EC3 should be allowed to play smart and rest for a while!

**Tazz:** Apparently, that ain't gonna happen!

After they rolled EC3 back into the ring, Kofi decided to pull off some aerial offense.

As EC3 finally got himself up, Kofi leaped from the top rope and hit Ethan with a flying body press!

**Mike Tenay:** What elevation by the Boom Squad General!

**Michael Cole:** Came down on him like a torpedo, I'll tell ya that!

When EC3 got back up again, he was then greeted by a spear in the form of Sunset Shimmer herself!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, what a spear!

**Mike Tenay:** Both Kofi and Sunset Shimmer are picking at EC3's bones right here!

**JBL:** Why can't they let him catch a break!? This is atrocious!

While JBL was busy complaining like a little bitch, EC3 was holding his ribs in pain.

It was then Spike's turn to unleash some pain on the snobby Ethan. From there, the dragon wrapped his legs around in a pretzel. Knowing where this "Woooooo" chant was coming from, Spike decided to lock in legs with Ethan's, proceeding in a painful Figure 4 Leglock. That increased the "Woooooo" chants to go louder.

EC3 was trying to reach the ropes, but it wasn't doing him any good since a rope break could only occur in a singles match only. His pain was making EC3 break from the inside.

**Michael Cole:** Figure 4 Leglock, and Spike's got it locked in!

**Tazz:** It's not gonna do squat, since you have to toss them over the top rope and onto the floor, but Spike hardly cares about that less!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think the damage is definitely enough to toss EC3 over!

After that, the trio decided to team up and do their best to get Ethan Carter III over and out. So far, Ethan was now trapped in a 3-on-1 elimination process. They did manage to get him over the top rope, though. All they needed to do was send him out on the floor.

Unluckily for the three of them, Ethan managed to lock his arms and legs around the top rope, making him look like a spider monkey.

**JBL:** EC3 better hold on for his life. It would be a shame if he's the first one eliminated.

**Jerry Lawler:** So far, I don't blame the three of them for having to attack EC3. After all, he definitely deserves what he gets.

**Mike Tenay:** Look at Ethan hanging on for dear life.

It took them almost nearly 30 seconds for them to try and eliminate EC3. Suddenly, Spike's strength gave up half way, which forced EC3 to roll on back to the ring in safety.

**JBL:** *sweating* Oh man, EC3's safe for now.

**Joey Styles:** Regardless of how you feel about him, you definitely gotta give him credit for hanging on like that!

**Jerry Lawler:** Anyway, we're about to have the next entrant come on out soon enough!

As EC3 sat on the turnbuckle getting some rest, both Kofi and Spike decided to double team Sunset Shimmer. Meanwhile, the people stood up and glared at the titantron, anticipating the 5th entrant of the match.

**_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*_**

**Entrant #5: Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

The Big Bang Theory theme song played as a short-haired scientist wearing a Flash t-shirt, made his way down the aisle. However, he wasn't alone as he brought in his bag. What was inside it remained a mystery.

**Michael Cole: **Well, I didn't expect this!

**Joey Styles: **A returning favorite from "Fanfiction Royal Rumble II", it's Big Bang Theory fan favorite, Dr. Sheldon Cooper!

**JBL:** That skinny guy is one tough amigo. At one time in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble, he lasted over an half an hour, and was one of the final 4 men in the match!

**Mike Tenay:** This year's gonna be different for Sheldon, since it's gonna take place inside Hell in a Cell, and not to mention that he got an earlier draw this time around.

Sheldon then opened up the contents of the bag and pulled out a red bike helmet, alongside elbow pads and gloves.

While Sheldon was still outside the ring gearing up, EC3 finally managed to recover his wounds and clip Kofi right in the knee, right before he and Spike were about to pull off a double suplex on Sunset Shimmer. Spike got the horrible end of that blunder as Sunset drove his head down the mat with a DDT.

**JBL:** All right, EC3's back in the game!

**Jerry Lawler:** And he gets Kofi right in the knee nonetheless!

**Joey Styles:** Although, I'm not sure what hurt worse, Kofi's knee being hurt or Spike getting DDT'd by Sunset Shimmer?

**Tazz:** I'm certain neither Spike nor Kofi want to answer that right now!

As Sunset Shimmer was busy dusting herself off, she looked over her shoulder to see Ethan Carter III standing before her.

Not having to hit a woman herself, Ethan extended his hand to her as some sort of an alliance formation.

**Ethan Carter III:** *to Sunset* Team up with me. Together, we'll share the money 50/50. You'll get half and I'll get half. What do you say?

Sunset Shimmer than looked around to the rest of the crowd, who were breaking out in a "No No No" chant. They know that EC3 could not be trusted one bit. Apparently, only Dixie and Rockstar Spud are the only people that trust Ethan. But Sunset was the last person that could ever trust a guy quite like EC3.

**JBL:** Uh-oh, is Sunset gonna side with EC3?

**Mike Tenay:** I hate to imagine seeing that happen!

**Joey Styles:** I just hope Sunset knows where she's getting herself into!

At first, Sunset felt persuaded to take on EC3's offer to team up, much to the people's chagrin.

Nodding to Ethan's approval, Sunset extended her hand to him...

...

...

...and bitch-slapped EC3 in the face, much to a huge pop!

**Jerry Lawler:** *chuckling* Well, looks like we all know what Sunset's answer is!

**JBL:** That can't be good for EC3! Apparently, Sunset Shimmer wants the money all to herself!

**Joey Styles:** After all, that is the main rule for this year's Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

While EC3 was still recovering from the slap, Sheldon Cooper finally managed to put his gloves on after almost 30 seconds of getting himself ready.

As soon as he got inside Hell in a Cell, he decided to enter from the top rope. Unfortunately, it was a mistake as Sunset Shimmer whipped EC3 to the turnbuckle. The collision forced EC3 to knock Sheldon Cooper off the top rope and onto the floor. But since Sheldon wasn't inside the ring in the first place, he was still in the Rumble.

**Mike Tenay:** Ow! That didn't feel pretty for Sheldon!

**Michael Cole:** He was knocked off the top rope, but since he didn't enter the ring, that doesn't count as an elimination. So Sheldon's still in the matchup!

**JBL:** That nerd should still be lucky...

As Sheldon was still trying to shake himself loose, Kofi Kingston was trapped in the turnbuckle, being a victim of Spike's whipping tail lashes. Obviously, a different version of Ric Flair's chop.

**Joey Styles:** Well, this is something different! Kofi's being chopped by Spike's tail!

**Tazz:** It might not hurt as much as Ric Flair's chop, but apparently, it can still stun ya a bit.

Knowing that Kofi was roughed up a little, Spike decided to whip him to the turnbuckle.

Finding out an evasion plan, Kofi managed to leap to the turnbuckle, and tried to surprise Spike with a rebound body press. But knowing the smart little dragon that he was, Spike decided to do his little Ric Flair flop, forcking Kofi to crashland onto the mat.

**Tazz:** Oh! Nobody home!

**Michael Cole:** Spike was smart enough to move out of the way!

**Jerry Lawler:** You hate to see someone like Kofi crashland like that! Let me tell ya, it's not a hefty sight!

Unfortunately for Spike, that flop cost him big time as EC3, managed to rake Sunset's eyes and hit Spike with a Jumping Leg Drop!

**JBL:** I think Spike wasn't smart enough to see EC3 coming his way.

**Mike Tenay:** No, he did not.

**Joey Styles: **EC3's always seeing an opportunity when he sees one.

As Spike was holding the back of his head in pain and Sheldon Cooper trying to hard to enter the ring, the Rumble clock appeared, ticking down to it's 6th entrant. Ethan was apparently waiting the next victim to come down to the ting.

**Michael Cole: **We've got the 6th entrant coming up!

**Jerry Lawler: **Who will it be?

**_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*_**

Ethan Carter III was waiting for a good second until a torpedo sound affected the speakers, which meant something bad was coming...

**Entrant #6: Bully Ray**

Much to EC3's shock, he saw Bully Ray appear through the curtain and took his time walking and cracking his knuckles.

**Jerry Lawler: ***to JBL* You said EC3's safe? Well, it doesn't look certain anymore!

**Mike Tenay:** Bully Ray has drawn number 6 in the Rumble! Apparently, EC3 doesn't like his chances now!

**Tazz:** Bully Ray knows he's out for EC3's blood! Ethan's totally screwed his chances of winning the Rumble now!

A vengeful smirk was displayed on the face of Bully Ray. EC3 was totally in for it now.

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Well, so far, this wasn't bad. Or is it, I promise we'll see more carnage in chapters to come. Anyway, here are the stats so far!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 5**

**Entries left: 75**

**Number of eliminations: None so far.**

**People in the ring: 5 (soon to be 6 proceeding next chapter)**

**Eliminated: NADA!**

**In the ring: Ethan Carter III, Kofi Kingston, Sheldon Cooper (Although he's having quite a hard time getting in) Spike and Sunset Shimmer.**

**Will Sheldon Cooper manage to get back in the ring, despite having such a disasterous start? Will Ethan Carter III continue this punishment any further. Will I actually eat something this time? More will be told next chapter. Until then, let's drink!**


	5. A Leap of Fate

**FanFiction Royal Rumble IV: Hell Awaits**

**Chapter 5: A Leap of Fate**

**Summary: Get ready for the biggest summer blockbuster of all time! 80 superstars and 2 rings inside Hell In A Cell! It's gonna be nothing but hell on Earth!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Mattel and other companies.**

**UltimateWarriorFan4Ever is my partner in helping this fourth annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and whatnot. Anyway, on with the fic!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

After a tense staredown between Bully Ray and EC3, the native from Hell's Kitchen rushed right to the ring, only for EC3 to leave the ring immediately. But it didn't stop Bully Ray from chasing him around the four corners of the ring.

**Jerry Lawler:** This has gone personal for both men here!

**Mike Tenay:** I agree. It wasn't too long ago that Bully Ray was responsible for Dixie Carter no longer being in charge, and that even brought in a more angrier Dixie than we've ever seen before.

**Joey Styles:** I hope to god we don't ever have either Dixie or Rockstar Spud here.

After that little cat-and-mouse chase ended, EC3 finally managed to get back in the ring, and so did Bully Ray. But before Bully Ray could actually get to his feet, Sunset Shimmer came out of nowhere and hit a Fameasser on the former TNA champion!

**JBL:** Uh-oh, he got sidetracked by Sunset!

**Michael Cole:** Sunset Shimmer hits the Fameasser!

**JBL:** Made famous by "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn!

Meanwhile, Kofi Kingston was busy taking care of Spike, hitting him with a leaping clothesline.

After the baby dragon was down and out, Kofi got back up on his feet and pumped the crowd up. These fans were on their seat, knowing what comes next after this.

**Tazz:** Uh-oh, are we gonna see the Boom Drop?

**Joey Styles:** Looks like these 80,000 fans in Detroit wanna see it!

**JBL:** I sure as hell don't wanna be Spike right now!

As Kofi ran to the ropes, he accidentally pushed Sheldon Cooper off the apron and right onto the cage, knocking him down again.

Kofi however, did his little 'Boom-boom' shoulder shimmy, and leaped up in the air, hitting Spike with a double leg drop!

**JBL:** And there goes the boom!

**Michael Cole:** Incredible move by Kofi!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't know about that, but Sheldon's having a hard time getting into the ring!

Meanwhile, Sunset and EC3 decided to team up after all as Ethan had Bully Ray in a Full Nelson position.

This left Sunset Shimmer to open shots to Bully Ray's gut. She got him in a flurries of punches, followed by a hard left to the face and an uppercut to the jaw!

**Mike Tenay:** Well, you hardly see that in Sunset Shimmer!

**Joey Styles:** She's floating like a butterfly, and stinging like a bee! Bully's in trouble now!

**Jerry Lawler:** Bully could use some last-minute offense here!

Before Sunset could punch her again, Bully Ray managed to turn EC3 over, which forced Ethan's head to collide with hers painfully.

As EC3 was trying to ease the pain to his forehead, Bully Ray grabbed him by the neck and nailed him with a Bully Cutter!

**Tazz:** He got him!

**Mike Tenay:** Bully Ray got him with the Bully Cutter! Now all he needs to do is to get EC3 over, and he's got him!

With EC3 acting unconscious, Bully Ray managed to scoop him up and drag him over the top rope, hoping EC3 would fall to the floor.

But before he could do that, the president of TNA, Dixie Carter (alongside her chief of staff, Rockstar Spud) came out down the aisle and stood at ringside with a negative response from the Detroit crowd. Bully Ray finally took his attention off of EC3 for a while so that he could focus on Dixie and Spud.

**JBL:** Seems that Dixie can't stand to see her nephew get beaten like this!

**Michael Cole:** And there's nothing Dixie can't do about it! They're trapped in that Hell in a Cell until the whole thing's over!

**Jerry Lawler:** I would feel bad for Dixie, but for some good reason, I'm glad I don't!

There was a verbal war going on between Bully Ray and the TNA president.

But before the war could go on for another second, EC3 managed to recover and clip Bully Ray in the knee!

**Mike Tenay:** And EC3 goes to work on that knee!

**Tazz:** All because of a distraction by Dixie herself.

**JBL:** There was no way that can be proven.

As EC3 was going to work on Bully's knee, the Rumble clock appeared on the titantron, making way for #7's entrance.

**Jerry Lawler:** We've got lucky number seven on the way!

**Tazz:** Can't wait to see who it is!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #7: Pat the NES Punk**

As the horn sounded, an ordinary guy with a t-shirt that read 'Don't Trust This Man' alongside a picture of himself ran down the aisle to a tremendous ovation.

**JBL: **Okay, I definitely have no idea who that is...

**Joey Styles: **That's because it's Pat the NES Punk, an internet star/video game reviewer!

**Michael Cole: **He's very similar to the Angry Video Game Nerd, except that he doesn't cuss that much and he only reviews nothing but NES games!

**JBL: **Well, with someone the figure of a toothpick, he ain't gonna last long.

As soon as he got inside the cell and the ring, the NES Punk suddenly went on a frenzy, just hitting everyone he was seeing, mostly involving Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Kofi Kingston and Sheldon Cooper, who got knocked off the apron again.

**Mike Tenay: **Pat's cleaning house right away!

**Tazz: **He's shooting them down like Space Invaders!

**JBL: **And once again, Sheldon fails to enter the ring. I'd walk out now if I we're him, because there's no way he's ever gonna get in the ring.

After his frenzy was over, the NES Punk took his focus on Kofi Kingston, whom he shoved to the right turnbuckle.

From there, the NES Punk started stomping a mudhole right through the Wildcat over and over again.

**Joey Styles:** The NES Punk's tenderizing Kofi like a two-dollar steak!

**Jerry Lawler:** He's firing away with foot after foot!

Meanwhile, as Pat was nearly stomping Kofi to death, and as Spike and Sunset Shimmer started to brawl in the second ring, EC3 was trying his best to eliminate Bully Ray, after successfully limping out his knee.

As Bully Ray was hanging on, Dixie Carter started berating him!

**Dixie Carter:** *to Bully* I don't fear you! You fear me, Bully Ray!

Suddenly, Dr. Sheldon Cooper finally managed to get himself back into the ring. However, the falls he took on the apron was enough to make him dizzy.

But that wasn't a problem for Sheldon as he finally got his vision back. From there, he saw EC3 trying hard to eliminate Bully Ray. It was there that Sheldon managed to sneak behind EC3, grabbed his trunks and sent him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a deafening applause!

**Jerry Lawler:** *shocked* Oh my god!

**Joey Styles:** *stuttering* D-d-did Sheldon just eliminate EC3?!

**JBL:** *complaining* I don't believe this!

**Mike Tenay:** Yeah. Apparently, EC3 has been the first one eliminated!

**1st Eliminated: Ethan Carter III; Eliminated by: Sheldon Cooper; Duration: 7:11**

When he got back up, EC3 started throwing a fit at ringside. He tried getting back in the ring and getting another shot, but the referees wouldn't let him.

**Jerry Lawler: **EC3 is losing it!

**Joey Styles: **It's not my fault he's acting like this! He got eliminated fair and square

**JBL:** I hate this! This is such a travesty!

While Ethan Carter III was still arguing, Bully Ray managed to slide under the ring and approach EC3.

From there, the former TNA world champion sent EC3 straight to the steel steps, crashing on impact!

**Mike Tenay:** Bully Ray getting a bit of redemption at the end!

**JBL:** What on earth is the meaning of that?!

**Tazz:** It's nothing but justice, Bradshaw!

As the rest of the officials were busy checking up on EC3, Spike was busy roughing up Sunset Shimmer.

After dodging a super kick from Sunset, Spike tripped her off her feet so he could get a chance to lock in his Figure 4 Leglock.

**Joey Styles:** Uh-oh, Spike's gonna lock it in!

**Jerry Lawler:** Sunset Shimmer is in trouble here!

But before Spike could turn himself over, Sunset Shimmer managed to push him away...

...which forced Pat the NES Punk to catch Spike in a Piledriver position. After holding him for a good second or two, Sunset Shimmer grabbed the ends of Spike's feet. From there, the two hit Spike with a Spiked Piledriver!

**JBL:** Ouch! Looks like Spike got Spike'd!

**Mike Tenay:** No kidding! A move like that could cause a serious concussion!

As Spike was busy holding his neck in pain. Bully Ray was busy punching away from Kofi Kingston.

While EC3 was busy walking back up the entrance ramp in defeat, the countdown clock appeared, ticking down to the 8th entrant of the match.

**Michael Cole:** We've got number 8 coming down!

**Jerry Lawler:** What do we have next?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #8: "Cowboy" James Storm**

As the sound of thunder rumbled all across Ford Field, the next entrant appeared to perhaps a bit of a mixed reaction, mostly boos.

**Tazz: **Well, sorry about the rest of the contestant's lucks, because here comes the Cowboy!

**Mike Tenay: **"Cowboy" James Storm is the 8th entrant in the 4th annual Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler: **This guy has done many vicious things in TNA from costing Gunner a chance to become TNA World Heavyweight Champion to even attacking Gunner's father with a beer bottle. If anyone's luck should run out, it'd probably be him!

However, the Cowboy wasn't alone as he brought a beer bottle in his hand.

When he got inside the ring, he saw Bully Ray hitting away at Kofi Kingston with punches to the face. As Bully Ray began doing his little arm spin, which was gonna be followed by an elbow to the forehead, the Cowboy took his beer bottle and smashed it on top of Bully Ray's head!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**JBL:** *chuckling* Talk about cracking a cold one! Bully Ray just got it!

**Jerry Lawler:** I'll be lucky if the back of his head ain't bleeding! That was nasty!

Meanwhile, both Sunset Shimmer and Pat the NES Punk were busy trying to get Spike up off his feet at ring #2.

But before they could do such thing, Sheldon Cooper decided to to something remarkable by going up the top rope, facing both Sunset and Pat. As they looked up, both saw Sheldon Cooper come down on them with a unbelievable moonsault! The entire crowd all chanted 'Frickin' Sweet' because of Sheldon's stunt.

**Michael Cole:** Sheldon hits a moonsault!

**Tazz:** That's practically impossible for someone like him to do!

**Mike Tenay:** After all, Tazz, he is a scientist. Basically, Sheldon is defying the laws of physics here!

Back at ring #1, James Storm dragged Bully Ray to the right turnbuckle where he would scoop him up.

From that point on, James ascended to the middle rope and wrapped Bully Ray's arm around his neck. And then, he got up to the top rope, adding power to his superplex.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, this could be big!

**Joey Styles:** We're about to see the Earth shake if Cowboy hits this!

But before James Storm could slam him, Kofi Kingston came out of nowhere and grabbed the Cowboy's legs!

It was there that Kofi managed to lift both James Storm and Bully Ray up for a powerbomb/superplex combination!

**Joey Styles:** *shouting* OH MY GOD!

**JBL:** That was thunderous! Where did Kofi get that kind of power from?

**Mike Tenay:** I absolutely have no idea! But that was brutal!

As both Storm and Bully Ray were busy tending to their wounds, a minute passed as Sunset Shimmer and Sheldon Cooper went at it like gangbusters, giving everyone around Ford Field a technical display.

The two competitors both traded arm drags and hurricanranas, hoping either Sunset or Sheldon would lose their footing and fall on their ass. But they managed to keep their feet on the mat.

**Jerry Lawler:** Check this little show out!

**Tazz:** It's going so fast, I'm busy trying to keep my eyes together!

**Joey Styles:** It's almost like Daniel Bryan vs. Kurt Angle or perhaps Chris Jericho vs. Bret Hart!

**Mike Tenay:** Except this is way better than those two fantasy matches combined!

As the two stanced themselves from each other, they were stopped by a standing ovation. They never saw much quickness and speed in their entire life, and Sunset and Sheldon were doing a good job of giving it to them.

Before they could even think of getting a handshake, Pat surprised Sheldon with a super kick to the face as Spike began chopping Sunset with his tail!

**JBL:** Well, that ended quickly.

**Michael Cole:** It goes to show you that it's every man, woman and character for themselves!

Meanwhile, both Bully Ray and Kofi Kingston decided to team up on the Cowboy, trying their best to get him over the top rope. Unlucky for them, the Cowboy managed to hang on to the rope like a spider monkey.

**Mike Tenay:** The cowboy is in a lot of trouble here!

**Tazz:** It would be quite a shame if he got eliminated this early!

**JBL:** After all, he's one of the favorites!

As the Cowboy held on for dear life, the Rumble clock started ticking down to its ninth entrant.

**Michael Cole:** Looks like we've got #9 on the way!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #9: Randy Marsh (South Park)**

Suddenly, a middle aged man with black hair, mustache, blue workshirt and jeans came running down the aisle like a madman. The entire crowd went even more crazy when he took off his blue workshirt.

**JBL: **Oh, no. It's Randy Marsh from "South Park"!

**Jerry Lawler: **This guy's about to go insane as far as I can tell.

**Joey Styles: ***creeped out by Randy's gut* You kidding? He's more flabbier than Muscle Man!

As Randy tossed his workshirt away, he got inside the cell and into the ring, where he started to beat up both Bully Ray and Kofi Kingston at the same time.

One by one, he was jabbing at both of them like a crazy boxer.

**Mike Tenay:** Look at Randy Marsh go!

**Joey Styles:** He's like a combination of Mike Tyson and a bar-room brawler combined!

**Tazz:** That's what his style consists! He showed him during his battle against Bat-Dad in a baseball game once.

After roughing up Bully Ray, Randy decided to whip him to the ropes, but only for Bully Ray to counter-whip him instead.

And when Randy ran back, Kofi managed to grab his legs and lift him up, while the same time Bully Ray grabbed on to Randy's neck and sent him crashlanding with a 3D!

**Jerry Lawler:** My god, a Dudley Death Drop!

**Tazz:** Yeah. His brother Devon may not be around anymore, but that doesn't stop Bully Ray from doing it with Kofi!

**JBL:** From that stumble, Randy could be out earlier than he got in!

As Randy rolled around in pain being drowned out by '3D' chants all over Detroit, Sheldon Cooper had Pat the NES Punk grounded at the turnbuckle, trapping him with a 10-punch salute!

**Jerry Lawler:** Sheldon's firing away at Pat!

**Joey Styles:** He's blasting at him like a Space Invader, nonetheless!

However, before Sheldon could throw down the 10th and last punch, Pat managed to grab him by his knees and sent Sheldon's head crashing through the turnbuckle pad.

But Pat wasn't done with him just yet. He managed to lift up Sheldon's legs like a wheelbarrow for some reason.

**Tazz:** Whoa, what a spill Sheldon took!

**JBL:** Yeah, but I don't think Pat's done with him yet!

**Michael Cole:** What could be going inside Pat's mind, now?

As he was still holding him, Pat decided to leap Sheldon in the air and low-blow him right in the kiwi's, using his foot no doubt! The entire crowd and commentators both cringed seeing this.

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* O-oh my god!

**Tazz:** Pat just kicked Sheldon right in the Pac-Man's!

**Jerry Lawler:** Kicked right in the atoms is more like it!

As Sheldon cried out in total pain, Spike was busy trying to eliminate Sunset Shimmer from the top rope. Now all he needed to do was to knock her off the apron, and that was it.

Before Spike could accomplish that, 'Cowboy' James Storm came in ring #2 and grabbed a beer bottle out of nowhere. Suddenly, he whacked the baby dragon on the back of his head, breaking the beer bottle into pieces!

**JBL:** *surprised* Oh, hello!

**Mike Tenay:** Spike just got crowned in the back of his head with that beer bottle!

**Tazz:** That's like the 2nd beer bottle we've seen in the match-up so far!

While Spike held onto the back of his head in pain, the Cowboy managed to lift Spike up in a crucifix powerbomb position.

From there, he held on to him and spun around in circles. With such rage and velocity, Spike was flown from the air in a 720 degree position and crashed down through the mat via Eye of the Storm!

**Joey Styles:** *in horror* OH MY GOD!

**Jerry Lawler:** Spike was just flown around 720 degrees there!

**JBL:** For a baby dragon, that's enough to give you motion sickness for a week!

30 seconds was displayed on the titantron, indicating that number 10 was about to enter shortly.

Meanwhile, Bully Ray and Kofi Kingston were busy double teaming on Randy Marsh, who was still woozy from that 3D given to him earlier.

As Bully Ray held Randy in a full nelson position, Kofi started to slug Randy right in the gut with kicks. But as soon as how good that double-team attempt went...

...

...Randy Marsh managed to kick Kofi away, which forced the middle-aged father of Stan Marsh to stomp on Bully Ray, therefore breaking the full nelson hold. From there however, Randy managed to grab Bully Ray's neck, take a running start, and get Kofi in a single leg dropkick at the same time Randy hit a neckbreaker!

**Mike Tenay:** My god!

**Tazz:** I've frickin' never seen that before in my life!

**Michael Cole:** I hardly seen any WWE superstar do that in my life, but Randy Marsh made it look easy!

As the entire crowd stood up amazed by Randy Marsh's latest move, the Rumble clock went to 15 seconds, which now meant that the 10th entrant was now about to make his way.

**JBL:** Here comes #10. Who's got it?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #10: Eric Young**

With his signature beard, the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion came out to another standing ovation, fitting for a respectable champion.

**Mike Tenay: **Here he comes, looking ready to go!

**Tazz: **You got that right, it's our new TNA World Heavyweight Champion, "Showtime" Eric Young!

**Jerry Lawler:** It look him almost a decade to work his way up to the top, and it was well worth the journey for him!

**JBL:** Yeah, but you have to wonder if his luck will soon run out on his run as World Champ.

Sprinting down to the ring, Eric Young tossed his belt aside and soon got inside the hellacious Hell in a Cell.

As he got inside the ring, Pat the NES Punk surprised him with flurries of punches, but those punches soon fueled Eric Young's fire. In response, Eric pushed Pat to the turnbuckle and gave him a awfully fast 10-punch salute.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at Eric go!

**Tazz:** It looks like the sneak attack only managed to piss Eric Young off even more!

After hitting him successfully about ten times, Eric then whipped the NES Punk to the left turnbuckle, in which Pat ended up front-flipping to the corner painfully!

**Joey Styles:** Alley-oop!

**Michael Cole:** That's an uneasy ride if I seen one!

**JBL:** That's gotta be the worst Shawn Michaels impression I've ever seen.

As Pat tried to recover his vision from that flip, Kofi Kingston fought it out with Sunset Shimmer at ring #2.

As Kofi was about to send Sunset over the top rope with a clothesline, the fire-haired female managed to get Kofi over with a back body drop, yet the Wildcat managed to hang on to the apron.

**Tazz:** Kofi's over and- wait a minute, he's on the apron.

**JBL:** Good thing Kofi managed to hold on to the ropes for the moment!

Sunset tried to knock Kofi off the apron, but Kingston managed to kick her upside the head, forcing him to be safe for the moment.

But as Kofi's back was turned, Spike ran at him with a hard knee, which forced Kofi off the apron...

...

...

...but ended up hanging onto the cell wall. The crowd all stared at Kofi in awe and amazement.

**JBL:** Kofi's gone- no, hold up a minute!

**Joey Styles:** *bulging his eyes out* Am I seeing what I'm think I'm seeing?!

**Jerry Lawler:** I know what I'm seeing! Kofi's hanging onto the cell wall!

**JBL:** His feet didn't touch the floor, so he's still in. But the question is, how on earth is Kofi gonna get back in the ring!

**Mike Tenay:** Your guess is as good as mine!

Noticing that Kofi was hanging onto the cell wall for safety, the Wildcat found a way to get back in.

Doing his best Spider-Man impression, Kofi managed to climb up the cell wall, much to the appreciation of 80,000 fans.

**Michael Cole:** Now Kofi's climbing up the wall?!

**JBL:** No kidding me, this is gonna be suicide!

**Mike Tenay:** Maybe, but it was the only way Kofi thought of in the first place!

The rest of the contestants took a break from brawling it out to see Kofi's amazing jaw-dropping stunt.

After scaling the cell wall, Kofi managed to reach to the cell ceiling and climbed through there like monkey bars. Suddenly, a crowd broke in a 'This is Awesome' chant as a result. Kofi Kingston looked down and saw Sheldon Cooper, 'Cowboy' James Storm, Randy Marsh, Sunset Shimmer, Bully Ray, Pat the NES Punk and Spike stare at him from the bottom.

With a smirk, Kofi had an idea in mind.

**JBL:** Please tell me Kofi's not gonna drop in on them!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think that's what Kofi's thinking right now!

**Joey Styles:** *gulping* I'm not sure if I wanna watch this...

Carefully, Kofi let go of his fingers, therefore plummeting down like a boulder, and nailing every single competitor in the Royal Rumble in a dogpile!

The crowd responded in an insane pop, screaming and cheering like crazy for what just happened.

**Joey Styles:** *screaming* OH MY GOOOOOD!

**Tazz:** *screaming* HOLY SH-

**Michael Cole:** Kofi landed on every single competitor standing in that ring!

**JBL:** *feeling speechless* Unbelievable. Just unbelievable.

**Mike Tenay:** This entire Ford Field is on their feet!

The crowd still went on an insane frenzy, chanting such things as 'Holy S**t', and 'That Was Sick'. Apparently, the entire row of contestants were all unconscious and dazed. They didn't know that one single dive from Kofi Kingston could take a lot out of them.

**Jerry Lawler:** I'll say it firsthand, that there will never ever be a superstar who can pull out something phenomenal quite like what Kofi Kingston did just now.

**JBL:** You can find anyone you want, there's gonna be nobody who could pull off something sick like that.

As Randy Marsh and some of the contestants were slowly getting up one at a time, the Rumble clock appeared, giving way to the 11th entrant of the match.

Mike Tenay: We got our 11th entrant on the match! Just who on earth will survive this craziest Fanfiction Royal Rumble ever?

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Well, Kofi's death-defying leap definitely got me pumped! How about you? Before you answer that, let's take a look at what we got now?**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 10**

**Entries left: 70**

**Number of eliminations: 1**

**People in the ring: 10**

**Eliminated: Ethan Carter III**

**In the ring: Eric Young, "Cowboy" James Storm, Kofi Kingston, Pat the NES Punk, Randy Marsh, Sheldon Cooper, Spike and Sunset Shimmer.**

**Who will number 10 be? Yeah, like I'm ever gonna ask you. The only way to find out is until next chapter, my bronies and broskis! Until then, be smart, be safe and get the f**k off the dance floor!**


	6. Time to Bo-Lieve

**FanFiction Royal Rumble IV: Hell Awaits**

**Chapter 6: Time to Bo-Lieve**

**Summary: Get ready for the biggest summer blockbuster of all time! 80 superstars and 2 rings inside Hell In A Cell! It's gonna be nothing but hell on Earth!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Mattel and other companies.**

**UltimateWarriorFan4Ever is my partner in helping this fourth annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and whatnot. Anyway, on with the fic!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

**Entrant #11: Al Bundy (Married... With Children)**

As the horn sounded, a nearly balding middle aged man wearing his "No Ma'am" t-shirt made his way through the aisle, and to no surprise, it was a standing ovation.

**Tazz: **Oh, here's another returning favorite from the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler: **It's "Married... With Children" shoe salesman, Al Bundy!

**Joey Styles: **This guy made a huge impression in the last Fanfiction Royal Rumble, managing to last through almost an hour and eliminating four people! Not to mention as a high school football star for Polk High, he scored four touchdowns in one game!

**JBL: ***rolling his eyes* Yeah, and I never get tired of hearing it...

As he entered inside the cell and ring, Al looked around for somebody to beat down and rough up.

But as the shoe salesman looked on, he suddenly bumped into Randy Marsh, who had recently gotten up from the huge bump caused by Kofi Kingston. The entire crowd went right at it instantly, making this a battle between two hard-working dads from two respective shows.

**Al Bundy:** That mustache makes you look gay.

**Randy Marsh:** That hair you have makes you look like a toddler!

The trash talk was coming to a breaking point. After a good nano-minute of talking trash about each other, the two began trading blows one at a time, which forced the fans to go crazy on who they were gonna side with.

Al forced Randy to the turnbuckle with kicks to the fruit basket, but Randy managed to counter his kicks with repeatable punches to the noggin.

**Mike Tenay:** What total frenzy between the two men!

**Michael Cole:** It's almost like a total tug-of-war here!

The punches that were driven to Al's head was more than enough to make the shoe salesman woozy.

Realizing this, Randy decided to unleash more punishment on him. He soon backed away a bit, hoping to see through this situation. After much needed patience, Randy ran right at Al with a good-old fashioned Stinger Splash...

...only for Al to duck and launch Randy Marsh in the air, in which he wrecked himself on the ropes!

**Joey Styles:** *cringing* Oh my god!

**JBL:** Talk about drama to the groin, Michael.

**Michael Cole:** And Randy Marsh definitely felt it from here.

As Randy Marsh was still recovering, Al Bundy capitalized the opportunity by hitting Randy with a discus clothesline, therefore making him fall from the ropes and onto the floor, resulting in the 2nd elimination of the night.

**Mike Tenay:** Just like that, Randy Marsh's time in the Rumble is over.

**JBL:** Yeah, but it's only for now, at least. There's still a chance he could re-enter later on due to those Rumble flags.

**2nd Eliminated: Randy Marsh; Eliminated by: Al Bundy; Duration: 4:49**

Apparently, the elimination of Randy Marsh brought in a mixed reaction, but Al Bundy didn't care if he was cheered or booed for what he did. It was all about winning the prize money.

As soon as Randy Marsh left up the ramp, Al Bundy turned his attention to both the "Cowboy" James Storm and Eric Young. As they were both getting up, Al Bundy rushed right at them and hit a double spear!

**Tazz: **Whoomp, there it is!

**Michael Cole: **A double spear from Al Bundy nonetheless!

**JBL: **A spear like that would make Roman Reigns weak in comparison.

After a full minute had passed, Kofi Kingston had caught Pat the NES Punk with a leaping clothesline.

While the Punk was decapitated on the floor, Kofi started to pump the crowd up yet again, setting up for another Boom Drop.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh, looks like another Boom Drop's in place!

**Mike Tenay:** Perhaps the second one of the night so far!

Kofi soon took a run at the ropes and back, stopping at the middle to do his "Boom-Boom" shoulder shake.

But before he could hit the double leg drop, Sheldon Cooper surprised him with a Shawn Michaels-like superkick out of nowhere, knocking him down!

**JBL:** Impressive superkick!

**Tazz:** I think Shawn Michaels may be watching in jealousy from that move!

**Joey Styles:** I could concur with you on that one, Tazz.

30 seconds before a new contestant would come from that curtain, Sunset Shimmer was ganging up on Spike with a ten-punch salute to the forehead. One by one, Spike was instantly seeing stars with each hit.

**Mike Tenay:** Sunset's firing away at Spike!

**JBL:** I'm kinda liking this Sunset Shimmer! She's very determined to win.

Before she could hit the last punch, Kofi Kingston managed to hoist Sunset over by her shoulders as Spike took a breather and went to the top rope.

With the entire Detroit crowd standing on their feet, Spike leaped up and managed to deck Sunset with a Doomsday Device!

**Joey Styles:** Doomsday Device, and Spike nails it!

**Mike Tenay:** Kofi and Spike taking a page out of one of the greatest tag teams in history, the Legion of Doom!

**Michael Cole:** That may be enough for Sunset to get thrown over the top rope!

As the team of Kofi and Spike teamed up to get Sunset over the top rope and onto the floor, the entire crowd all looked to the titantron, awaiting the 12th entrant of the matchup.

Tazz: We got number 12 coming!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...****  
**  
**Entrant #12: Bo Dallas**

A man with long hair and white trunks that spelled "Bolieve" on the back, came out to a mixed reaction from the crowd, some of them are mostly made of boos.

**JBL: **Aw yeah, get ready to Bo-lieve, everybody!

**Michael Cole:** Bo Dallas draws number 12 in his first time in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**Jerry Lawler:** So far, back at NXT, he's become the longest NXT champion on that show. I shudder to think if he can go all the way and win this.

As soon as he stepped inside the cell, Bo Dallas took his time entering the ring.

But that was until Bo Dallas decided to take a little victory lap, just to warm up a bit. In addition, it was also just to insult injury to the fans.

**JBL:** Take a look at greatness, everyone!

**Mike Tenay:** But these fans sure aren't saying that well.

**Joey Styles:** Yeah, they really wish Bo would just 'leave' instead.

**JBL:** You're only jealous because Bo's better than all of you.

After seeing "Cowboy" James Storm nail Bully Ray with a 'Last Call' superkick, Bo Dallas saw this opportunity and finally managed to get in the ring.

Facing Bully Ray down on the floor, Bo rushed to the ropes and started hitting his trio of running knee drops.

**JBL:** Take a look at that. He knows how to strike at the right time.

**Tazz:** It was only because James Storm did it for him.

**Jerry Lawler:** I agree with Tazz there, JBL.

Bo Dallas then took the time to show off for the fans, shouting out 'YEAH BABY' to a bunch of angry Detroit fans.

Right behind him, Al Bundy took off one of his shoes and wrapped it behind Bo in a sleeper hold. From there, Bo started to smell the inside of Al's shoes, which let off a huge stink around his nose.

**JBL:** Oh good god, that's disgusting!

**Michael Cole:** Well on the show, Al Bundy has a horrible history of foot odor, and now he's using this to his advantage.

Set off by that rancid foot odor, Bo managed to stomp on Al's foot, breaking off the sleeper hold.

Meanwhile, Bo rolled under the ropes and took a breather, perhaps to find a little fresh air from that odorous foot stench.

**Joey Styles:** Bo Dallas acts like his nose got lit on fire.

**JBL:** That's not right, Al Bundy didn't have any right to do that, for pete's sakes.

**Mike Tenay:** Unfortunately, JBL, when you're in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble, there are no rules.

Meanwhile in ring #2, Pat the NES Punk was busy roughing up Eric Young to the left turnbuckle.

He then pushed him away so he could pull off some aerial offense. Using cat-like agility, he leapt to the middle and top rope and flew back to the TNA World Champion with a hurricanrana...

...

...only for Eric Young to catch him in mid air and muscle him up!

**Joey Styles:** Hurrican-no, wait a minute!

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this!

**JBL:** No way is Eric Young that frickin' strong!

Still holding the NES Punk upside down, Eric Young decided to drop him down with a piledriver!

**Mike Tenay:** And 'Showtime' hits a piledriver!

**Michael Cole:** What an impressive counter that was.

As an hour and 15 minutes had already passed in the Rumble, Bo Dallas was still taking a breather from that Al's horrible foot stench, at the same time, Sunset Shimmer managed to grab Sheldon Cooper's arm in a fujiwara arm bar, only for her legs to wrap around his arm and for her to grab the scientist's neck in a Crossface!

Because of that, Sheldon cried in pain and mercy, having to be trapped in this vicious submission hold.

**Tazz:** Oh, Sunset got Sheldon locked in the crossface!

**Joey Styles:** I wanna say what that move reminds me of, but it's just too taboo to bring it up!

**Michael Cole:** Submissions don't count in this, I'm afraid!

As Sheldon was still trapped in the submission hold, Al Bundy decided to do some damage himself as he wrapped Sheldon's legs in a sharpshooter, therefore making the scientist trapped in a sharpshooter/crossface combination.

In an instant, the crowd was on their feet, chanting 'This Is Awesome' as a result!

**Mike Tenay:** And Al Bundy locks in the sharpshooter!

**JBL:** Sheldon's trapped like a rat in the cage with no escape whatsoever!

**Joey Styles:** Then again, so are the competitors inside the cell itself!

As the submission move bent Sheldon like a fortune cookie, the Rumble Clock appeared on the titantron, indicating that the lucky/unlucky 13th entrant was about to enter immediately.

**Michael Cole:** We got #13 coming up! Who will it be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...****  
**  
**Entrant #13: Ashlynn Ella (Ever After High)**

As the buzzer sounded for the 13th time, a teenager with strawberry blonde hair, light blue sundress, light red tiara and crystal high heels came down the aisle with only a respectable ovation. Meanwhile, JBL was confused on who this was.

**JBL: ***confused* Okay, I'm not familiar with her.

**Michael Cole: **Apparently, number 13 happens to be Ashlynn Ella from the webtoon 'Ever After High', based on the toy lineup and book!

**JBL: ***raising an eyebrow to Cole* How on earth would you know that? You don't play with dolls, do you?

**Tazz: **I hate to see that image, let me tell ya.

As Ashlynn went inside the cell, she looked down to the apron and started to find a weapon of some sorts.

After some searching, Ashlynn pulled out an ordinary steel chair.

**Mike Tenay:** I think Ashlynn's looking to go hardcore here!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, I don't think he's looking to serve some customers, either!

As Ashlynn got inside the ring with a steel chair in hand, she started whacking away competitors one-by-one, starting with Eric Young and 'Cowboy' James Storm!

While Storm was down, Ashlynn then wrapped the steel chair around his leg and crashlanded onto the Cowboy's head!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, Arabian Facebuster from the daughter of Cinderella!

**JBL:** Wait a minute, you mean to tell me she's the daughter of a fairy tale character?!

**Michael Cole:** Yeah, she's in "Ever After High", where the sons and daughters of famous fairy tale characters attend! And it looks like Ashlynn Ella isn't here to be taken lightly!

**JBL:** Well, sooner or later, the clock isn't gonna strike at midnight for her!

After inflicting damage on James Storm, Ashlynn then set her sights on Al Bundy, who stood right beside her.

Apparently, Al was struck by her beauty, apparently focusing on her cleavage, which was indicated as a bit of a BB-cup. What Al didn't know was that she was only just around 17 or 18 years old, which she was way too young for him.

**Al Bundy:** You have nice hooters!

**Ashlynn Ella:** How dare you?! I have a boyfriend!

Offended by his comments, Ashlynn hit Al in the ribs with the chair, and set it down on the mat.

Grabbing the shoe salesman's head, the daughter of Cinderella drove him to the mat with a DDT on cold, hard steel!

**Tazz:** What a painful DDT!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's gonna be one big migraine for Al Bundy there.

**Michael Cole:** Like Al Bundy, Ashlynn is also a shoe salesman, as she runs her own store called 'The Glass Slipper'!

**JBL:** Now we got a shoeman and a shoewoman here in the Rumble? Screw Al, I'm going for Ashlynn here!

Meanwhile at ring #2, Bully Ray had Spike trapped in the left turnbuckle, looking to go high risk for a superplex!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think Bully Ray's looking to make Spike extinct there!

**Mike Tenay:** It's definitely gonna be a long way down for him!

Spike tried his best to hang on to the top rope, but unfortunately, he couldn't.

But as Bully Ray lifted him up upside down, Bo Dallas saw the opportunity by getting back into the ring and grabbing the legs of Bully Ray, sending both him and Spike to the canvas with a powerbomb/superplex combination!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

**JBL:** Oh yeah! What a smart move by Bo Dallas, killing two birds with one stone! He's making a Bo-liever out of me!

**Michael Cole:** He always sees the opportunity come to him, like a certain WWE Hall-of-Famer we all know.

As Bo Dallas shouted 'Yeah Baby!', much to the fans irritation...

...

...Kofi Kingston came out of nowhere and nailed Bo with a Trouble In Paradise to the back of the head.

**Tazz:** Yeow! Trouble In Paradise right there!

**JBL:** How disrespectful is that of Kofi to do something to a excellent sportsman like Bo?

**Michael Cole:** I don't know, JBL. I don't make the rules here.

While Kofi did his signature thunderclap to a crowd of 80,000 screaming fans, Ashlynn Ella went up to the top rope with a steel chair still in hand.

As the Boom Squad General turned around, Ashlynn leapt up in the air, and nailed Kofi with a flying chair shot!

**Joey Styles:** Holy crap!

**Mike Tenay:** I think the bells may be ringing in Kofi's head after that!

**Jerry Lawler:** Looks like Al Bundy won't be the only one getting migraines.

While Ashlynn looked down at a group of half-beaten contestants, she looked to the stage, where the next competitor and 14th entrant was bound to be introduced next.

**JBL:** Ashlynn's ready for number 14! Who's it gonna be?

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...****  
**  
**Entrant #14: Abyss**

As the sound of orchestral metal played throughout Ford Field, Ashlynn's jaw dropped and his heart sank when she realized who she had to fight against next in the Rumble.

**Michael Cole: ***cringing* Oh no...

**JBL: ***chuckling* Uh-oh, be careful what you wish for Ashlynn!

**Tazz:** Don't tell me who I think this is...

Too late, Tazz. The next contestant who entered from the curtain was 'The Monster' Abyss, who took a slow walk down the entrance ramp. But Abyss wasn't alone to be exact, as he got his trusty friend, Janice (which is a 2x4 with nails attached to it). With a deadly look on his face, he gave Ashlynn such a murderous glare.

**Mike Tenay:** Right here, you're getting a good shot of Janice!

**JBL:** If I was Ashlynn, I'd run now and get eliminated.

**Joey Styles:** Apparently, Ashlynn is too frozen in fear to do anything! Her storybook ending may as well become a nightmare now!

Luckily for Ashlynn, the referee's managed to stop Abyss in his tracks and take his trusty weapon 'Janice' away from him. But still, it didn't do much to cure her nervousness.

As Abyss finally got inside the ring, he gave Ashlynn another deadly smirk.

**JBL:** Ashlynn may wanna get the hell out of Dodge!

**Jerry Lawler:** I don't think she wants to do that, but apparently, what you said may actually be a smart thing to do for her!

Before Abyss could even think about getting her hands on Ashlynn, Pat the NES Punk tried to jump on his back, trying to slow down the monster with a sleeper hold.

**Joey Styles:** I think Pat's doing the right thing by slowing Abyss down!

**JBL:** Wrong place, wrong time, you NES Punk.

...

...but Abyss managed to counter by flipping the NES Punk in a Samoan Drop position, therefore flipping him over with a Torture Rack position, From there, Abyss broke the Punk in half with an Argentine backbreaker!

**Mike Tenay:** Abyss might have broken Pat to bits right there!

**JBL:** Too bad there ain't no powerups for him!

**Michael Cole:** If he did, he could certainly use one right now!

Abyss still focused his attention on Ashlynn, who was backing away from him nice and slowly.

Luckily for her, Spike managed to save in time by flying over her and onto Abyss. But still, it was a mistake for the baby dragon as Abyss caught him in mid-air and ended up cracking his big green scales with a backbreaker!

**JBL:** Uh-oh, not even a baby dragon could stop him!

**Jerry Lawler:** Unfortunately, Abyss thinks they're not even trying!

With Pat and Spike being victims of Abyss's instant slaughter, the Monster managed to continue scaring Ashlynn with a glare on his face.

Luckily, several other superstars started ganging up on Abyss. Kofi Kingston did his best to surprise him with a flying body press just like Spike did, but Abyss managed to catch him mid-air as well and tossed him with a Fallaway Slam.

**Mike Tenay:** Huge fallaway slam by 'The Monster'.

**Joey Styles:** He got tossed like a frickin' salad!

"Cowboy" James Storm tried to strike at him with a steel chair, but it was a poor mistake.

Seeing this, Abyss drove his fist onto the steel chair, which smacked the Cowboy in the face.

**Tazz:** Oh! Cowboy got knocked in the goozle!

**Michael Cole:** Somebody's at least gotta stop this monster from going near Ashlynn!

So far, nothing was gonna stop Abyss from wrapping his hands all over Ashlynn's neck.

But the rest of the superstars weren't gonna stop going after Abyss. Sheldon Cooper managed to pick up the steel chair and tried to hit him with it, but the chair shot to the back only pissed Abyss off.

Because of that, Abyss took his attention to Sheldon, where he grabbed his neck and instantly tossed him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him!

**JBL:** Bad move, Sheldon Cooper!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, and look where it got him now!

**Michael Cole:** Sheldon Cooper, one of the favorites to win this match, has been eliminated early in this matchup!

**3rd Eliminated: Sheldon Cooper; Eliminated by: Abyss; Duration: 19:39**

As Sheldon walked out the cell in defeat, Abyss looked down to Ashlynn, who was busy rolling herself into a ball, hoping that Abyss would leave her alone.

However, her pleas didn't do jack as Abyss managed to grab her by the neck, only to see the fear in her scared little green eyes.

**Michael Cole: **Oh god, please don't do this!

**Jerry Lawler: **Abyss can't do this to Ashlynn!

**Mike Tenay: **The Monster's gonna break her in half!

**Tazz: **Hopefully, the next entrant can be use of help!

As Abyss was already thinking of chokeslamming a frightened Ashlynn Ella straight to hell, the Rumble clock was displayed on the titantron, which meant that the next entrant was about to enter in about 12... 11...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...****  
**  
**Entrant #15: Hunter Huntsman (Ever After High)**

Suddenly, a teenager with tan skin, hazel eyes, brown hair (which the right side of his head was shaven, while the hair on the left side hanged just over his ear) and dressed up in a green/brown jacket with a outdoor shirt, white pants and brown boots sprinted down the aisle in full speed.

**Tazz:** Looks like help's on the way!

**Michael Cole:** It's Hunter Huntsman from the webtoon "Ever After High"! Thank goodness he's here to stop this!

As Hunter got inside the cell, he quickly searched for a sledgehammer, which was under the apron.

Before Abyss could lift up Ashlynn for a chokeslam, Hunter got in the ring and swung the hammer straight onto Abyss's back, therefore putting her down for now!

**Jerry Lawler:** My god, that was loud!

**Michael Cole:** Ashlynn Ella's safe thanks to her boyfriend!

**JBL:** Wait a minute, both Ashlynn and Hunter are girlfriend and boyfriend?

**Mike Tenay:** Yes, they are! Ashlynn's a Royal and Hunter's a Rebel, which is forbidden since their relationship with each other is secret to both their friends in Ever After High and family alike.

As Ashlynn stood behind Hunter for safety, the son of the Huntsman raised up his sledgehammer and nailed Abyss in the back again. He kept on doing it until Abyss wasn't able to at least stand up.

**JBL:** Somebody's stop this kid, he's outta control!

**Joey Styles:** I don't blame Hunter for doing what he did. It was the only thing he could do to save his girlfriend!

Meanwhile, Hunter didn't realize his girfriend's hair was being yanked by Sunset Shimmer, which forced Ashlynn to hit the mat hard.

As he tried to help out his girlfriend, Bo Dallas grabbed him by the jacket and shoved him to the right turnbuckle far away from Ashlynn.

**Tazz:** Looks like Bo wants a shot at Hunter himself!

**Michael Cole:** Hunter and Ashlynn being separated for a bit.

**JBL:** Unfortunately, Sunset Shimmer is showing Ashlynn who the real woman in the Rumble is.

Meanwhile at ring #2, Eric Young tried his best to eliminate Kofi from the Royal Rumble.

As much as he wanted to push him off, he failed. Kofi managed to kick the TNA World Champion in the face, therefore giving Kofi time to take his breath.

**Mike Tenay:** The TNA Champion almost got Kofi eliminated!

**JBL:** No kidding, it wasn't even close.

He eyed Eric Young in the middle of the ring, hoping to pull off some aerial offense from the apron.

As Kofi's feet got on the top-rope however, the 'Cowboy' James Storm came out of nowhere and pushed Kofi Kingston off the ropes and landed shoulder-first on the apron, therefore eliminating him much to the disgust of 80,000 Detroit fans.

**Michael Cole:** Oh my god, Kofi's out!

**Jerry Lawler:** *cringing* Yeesh, what a fall he took.

**Tazz:** I hope that fall wasn't serious! He was _that_ close to breaking his neck!

**JBL:** Regardless, Kofi Kingston is eliminated.

**4th Eliminated: Kofi Kingston; Eliminated by: "Cowboy" James Storm; Duration: 23:01**

Meanwhile, as the rest of the EMT's checked on Kofi, hoping that the fall he took wasn't that serious, Pat the NES Punk was caught in a combo of punches suffered by Bully Ray.

The former TNA world champion began punching away at him like a punching bag. After doing his little arm roll and a 'F you' crotch chop, he nailed the NES Punk with a bionic elbow!

**Mike Tenay:** Bully Ray hits the elbow on Pat!

**Joey Styles:** The NES Punk may need some sort of miracle to fight back in this thing!

Meanwhile, over to the upper right turnbuckle, Bo Dallas scooped up Hunter Huntsman to the top corner and went up to the second rope, hoping to pull off some sort of Hurricanrana.

**JBL:** I bet he's gonna try to superplex him!

**Michael Cole:** So far, Hunter Huntsman in trouble, just like Pat the NES Punk was having earlier on.

Feeling a bit crazy, Bo's legs was on top of Hunter's shoulders, bending back and watching Hunter fly...

...

...only for Al Bundy to break Hunter Huntsman's fall as the teenager landed on the shoe salesman's chest with a rolling senton.

**Joey Styles:** And quite surprisingly, Hunter managed to land on Al Bundy on the way down.

**JBL:** He just got lucky the shoe salesman was around for luck.

**Mike Tenay:** And Bo Dallas doesn't even notice it yet!

Getting back on his feet, Hunter ordered Bo Dallas to hereby 'bring it'.

Speaking to him quite well, Bo managed to rush at Hunter with a clothesline, only for Hunter to duck...

...

...and only to be caught by a hard, earth-shattering spear to Ashlynn, which forced a huge cringing pop from the audience.

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, did you see that?!

**Jerry Lawler:** Ashlynn came at Bo Dallas like a speeding bullet!

**Tazz:** *chuckling* She frickin' nearly speared him out of Bo's shoes!

**JBL:** Well, she definitely aint a Bo-liever. And I could same the same thing about his punk boyfriend as well.

After Hunter and Ashlynn kissed each other, bringing out 'Awww's' from the crowd, they looked around for someone to eliminate.

Meanwhile, Eric Young and Spike were busy double teaming to get rid of Sunset Shimmer, while "Cowboy" James Storm was busy trapping Abyss in a chokehold. As that was going on, there was about 15 seconds for a new contestant to come in and join the fight. Whoever it was, he/she would be in the most ravaging fight of their life!

**Michael Cole:** Anyway, we got number 16 rolling in!

**Mike Tenay:** I can't wait either! Who's it gonna be?

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**That was a shame that Kofi's out. Pretty damn shame. Well, all disappointment inside, let's see what we've got so far from this chapter!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 15**

**Entries left: 65**

**Number of eliminations: 4**

**People in the ring: 10**

**Eliminated: Ethan Carter III, Randy Marsh, Sheldon Cooper, Kofi Kingston**

**In the ring: Abyss, Al Bundy, Ashlynn Ella, Bo Dallas, Eric Young, Hunter Huntsman, "Cowboy" James Storm, Pat the NES Punk, Spike and Sunset Shimmer.**

**Alright, we got 65 more entries left to go, and more carnage on the way. Who will be number 16 and why on earth should we care? Or maybe we should. Either way, find out next chapter. Until then, eat my shorts. And eat 'em good.**


	7. Cesaro Swings In!

**FanFiction Royal Rumble IV: Hell Awaits**

**Chapter 7: Cesaro Swings In**

**Summary: Get ready for the biggest summer blockbuster of all time! 80 superstars and 2 rings inside Hell In A Cell! It's gonna be nothing but hell on Earth!**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners, from places such as Cartoon Network, World Wrestling Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Disney, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, FOX, Adult Swim, Mattel and other companies.**

**UltimateWarriorFan4Ever is my partner in helping this fourth annual FFRR come to life, helping me with entrants and eliminations and whatnot. Anyway, on with the fic!**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #16: Seth Rollins**

As the horn sounded, the crowd took in a loud boo when they saw the next competitor in. With his famous black hair (with a single yellow streak) and still dressed in his Shield gear, Seth Rollins came running down the entrance ramp.

**Joey Styles: **Look who it is, it's that turncoat known as Benedict Arnold!

**JBL: **Joey, that's not nice. That's Seth Rollins, the newest member of Evolution!

**Jerry Lawler: **Yeah, and not to mention professional turncoat!

**Mike Tenay: **He definitely showed who he was when he backstabbed the Shield first-hand!

Having to be drowned out by 'You Sold Out' chants around Ford Field, Seth entered the cell and got up on the ring apron. Staring right at Hunter Huntsman, who was busy trying to get Pat the NES Punk over with a suplex, Rollins leaped from the apron and hit a flying knee straight through Hunter's face!

**JBL: **And Rollins clips the knee!

**Mike Tenay: **Hunter nearly chipped a tooth here!

While Hunter held to his face in pain, Rollins saw Pat struggling harder to get up.

With a smirk on his face, Rollins whipped himself through the ropes and hit the NES Punk with a Curb Stomp!

**Tazz:** Ouch! His face got turned into hamburger here!

**Joey Styles:** The punk's getting punk'd right about now!

**Jerry Lawler:** I agree. That's not a place Pat wants to be!

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer was busy choking out Eric Young with her boot, therefore choking the life out of the current TNA Champion.

After that, Sunset Shimmer went up to the middle rope and started firing away at Eric with a 10-punch salute.

**Michael Cole:** She's about to count it down!

**1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8...**

But when she got to the 8th punch, Ashlynn Ella came out of nowhere and superkicked Sunset Shimmer in the leg, which forced Sunset to stumble over the top rope and land painfully on the floor, therefore eliminating her.

**JBL: **Wha- I don't believe it!

**Joey Styles: **I do! Ashlynn Ella just eliminated Sunset Shimmer out of nowhere!

**Jerry Lawler:** Yeah, look at Sunset's face right now!

**5th Eliminated: Sunset Shimmer; Eliminated by: Ashlynn Ella; Duration: 24:48**

King's words were right. Sunset couldn't believe that a favorite like her was eliminated that early in the match.

Feeling angry and pissed off, Sunset Shimmer tried to get back into the ring and get her hands on Ashlynn Ella, but the referees were smart enough to pull her down.

**Sunset Shimmer: ***being held back* Let me go, I wanna get my hands on... that.. bitch!

**Tazz:** What a sore loser she is. I hope she doesn't go crazy like Alicia Fox does.

**JBL:** That's what I'm afraid of myself.

Luckily for the commentators, Sunset didn't go Alicia Fox on everyone. Instead, she just walked out in defeat.

After that, Eric Young ended up bodyslamming Bully Ray on top of a steel chair. And then, the TNA Champion then went up the top rope, hoping to pull out some high-risk offense.

**Michael Cole:** He may be dropping the elbow here!

**JBL:** I'm not sure if that's a smart idea for him to do that!

**Mike Tenay:** Whatever the risk, he's bound to take it!

After throwing his fingers up the air a la Randy Savage, he leaped up...

...

...only for the "Cowboy" James Storm to nail him with the Last Call super-kick!

**Tazz:** Oh sh-!

**Jerry Lawler:** He clocked him right in the mouth with that super-kick!

**JBL:** Wow, that can be enough to lose his entire beard in one sitting!

As Eric rolled around the floor in intense pain, 30 seconds appeared before the contestants, which meant another contestant was getting in.

Meanwhile, Sheldon Cooper was busy taking care of business with Al Bundy. After hitting him in the noggin, he got Al Bundy in a front facelock, which the scientist then proceeded to go to the middle rope. With such intentions, Sheldon tried to spin Al over with a tornado DDT...

...

...only for Al to counter it, which forced Sheldon to land on Eric Young with a body splash!

**Michael Cole:** Impressive counter by the shoe salesman!

**Joey Styles:** That's gotta sting for the world champion now!

**Mike Tenay:** I don't know about you, but we've got another entrant coming! Who's gonna be number #17.

As the brawl intensified between the rest of the competitors, another entrant was ready to come through that curtain in about 12... 11...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*****  
**  
**Entrant #17: Chris (Dan Vs.)**

With the horn sounding for the 17th time, an ordinary man with a blue shirt, (which was covered by a orange open buttoned shirt), khaki pants, and socks covered by flip flops came out to a mild ovation from the crowd.

**JBL: ***confused* Okay, I don't know who that is...

**Michael Cole: **Well, if you haven't been watching much Dan Vs. on the Hub network, that's actually Dan's partner-in-crime and friend, Chris!

**Jerry Lawler: **He's looking real excited to be in his first Fanfiction Royal Rumble!

**JBL: **Yeah, but it might be his last as far as I'm concerned!

As he took time to high-five fans down the runway, Chris got inside the cell.

But before he could actually get in, Abyss tossed Bo Dallas straight onto Chris, who got knocked off the apron and hit his face on the steel steps!

**Jerry Lawler:** Oof! Well, that was unfortunate!

**Tazz:** That's gotta bite for Chris.

**Mike Tenay:** That may be more than enough to knock him out!

As Chris was laid out on the floor already, Bo Dallas hit Abyss with a standing dropkick, which only managed to stun him for a little bit.

Suddenly, Bo Dallas took his time to get out of the ring through the middle rope and boistered out to the crowd.

**Bo Dallas:** *shouting* I'M WINNING!

The crowd didn't take to Bo Dallas very much as they booing him practically out of Ford Field, while Bo took a victory lap.

**JBL:** That's dedication right there if I've seen one.

**Joey Styles:** I wish he'd stop bragging how great he is and get back in the ring!

**JBL:** Don't be silly, Joey. Let him have his moment!

Unfortunately, all of Bo's bragging got on Ashlynn Ella's nerves.

While he was still running, the daughter of Cinderella ran to the ropes, slid outside of the ring and dropkicked Bo Dallas right in the face, which forced his kisser to the steel!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, that'll finally shut Bo Dallas up for now.

**JBL:** That's sad. That's basically poor sportsmanship there.

Meanwhile, over at ring #2, Al Bundy and Pat the NES Punk was busy trying to get Spike over the top rope and onto the floor the best way they could.

**Joey Styles:** Spike's in major trouble there!

**Tazz:** That dragon could go bye-bye in a matter of seconds!

However, Al Bundy left his foot off the mat, hoping to add in extra power.

Unfortunately, that little mistake cost him big time when Eric Young snuck up out of nowhere, raised Al Bundy's leg up in the air, and sent the high-school football star/shoe salesman falling straight to the outside floor, eliminating him.

**Michael Cole:** Al Bundy's out! Al Bundy's been eliminated!

**JBL:** And not to mention he's out this early!

**Jerry Lawler:** That's a darn shame for the shoe salesman!

**6th Eliminated: Al Bundy; Eliminated by: Eric Young; Duration: 14:57**

However, while Al Bundy was down, Spike managed to latch on to the rope, which sent Pat over the top rope and on to the apron.

This was now a tug war between baby dragon and game reviewer. Apparently, one was looking to stand tall and one was looking to fall.

**Mike Tenay: **Both Spike and the NES Punk are in a tough spot there!

**JBL:** Definitely because someone could push them off at any time soon.

As the Punk decided to run after Spike, Spike managed to dropkick Pat right in the knees, which sent his head landing right on Al Bundy's crotch therefore eliminating him!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, so long NES Punk.

**Tazz:** It's game over for Pat! He's gone!

**Joey Styles:** Although I could say the same for Al's testicles!

**6th Eliminated: Pat the NES Punk; Eliminated by: Eric Young; Duration: 21:20**

As the EMT began to check on both Al and Pat, Hunter Huntsman tried his best to get Seth Rollins over with a superplex on the lower right turnbuckle. No matter how hard Hunter tried to lift him, Seth wouldn't budge.

**Michael Cole:** Hunter Huntsman using his best to get Seth up with a Superplex.

**Jerry Lawler:** I can't wait to see that Benedict Arnold get what's coming to him.

**JBL:** Geez, you're hating on him like he's a pariah. Like he said, he didn't sell out, he bought in!

From there, Seth managed to counter it by decking Hunter right in the face, which left him stunned for a bit.

Using his opportunity, Seth tried to flip Hunter over for a powerbomb, but with one jaw-dropping feat...

...

...Hunter managed to backflip onto the mat, landing on both feet, much to Seth and the fan's surprise!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, how on earth did Hunter do that?

**Mike Tenay:** Hunter prevented being powerbombed there!

**JBL:** I gotta admit, that backflip blew my mind.

While Seth stared at him in such shock, he was too distracted to see "Cowboy" James Storm who rushed right at him with a running elbow!

**Michael Cole:** Oh, and an elbow shot to the face!

**Jerry Lawler:** I think he might've knocked a lot of beernuts from Seth's teeth!

As Seth held onto his teeth in tremendous pain, the countdown clock started to tick down, which forced the entire Ford Field to stand up in anticipation of the next entrant.

**Joey Styles:** Here comes the 18th entrant, I can't wait!

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*****  
**  
**Entrant #18: Cesaro**

As the horn sounded, another horn sounded which means that someone's music was playing through the speakers.

From there, the next entrant, which was Paul Heyman Guy and the Swiss Superman himself, Cesaro, came out to pretty much a mixed reaction from the crowd.

**JBL:** Oh yeah, here comes the Swiss Superman himself!

**Michael Cole:** This one marks Cesaro's second appearance in the Fanfiction Royal Rumble so far. The last time he competed, he managed to lift up Owen with a Neutralizer and eliminate Rob Van Dam before getting eliminated by Hall-Of-Famer Bret "Hitman" Hart.

**JBL:** Looks like Cesaro's willing to change his luck here tonight!

As soon as he got inside the cell, Cesaro still noticed Chris still lying on the floor, indicating that he still hadn't entered the ring yet.

So Cesaro decided to be a nice gentleman by picking Chris up by his shoulders...

...  
... and then hanging him upside down and sent him face first with the Neutralizer!

**Michael Cole:** My god, Cesaro with the Neutralizer on the floor!

**JBL:** You can forget about Chris's chances of ever competing in the Royal Rumble, cause there's no way that's ever gonna happen.

**Mike Tenay:** We might need to get the doctors to check on Chris anyway!

With a smirk on his cheeks, Cesaro then got on the apron as soon as Bo Dallas began running after him. As Bo got close, Cesaro decked him good with a vicious European uppercut!

**Tazz:** Yeouch! There goes Bo's chances of ever talking again! That was nasty!

**JBL:** It shouldn't be a problem. All Bo needs to do is Bolieve and that should solve everything.

Meanwhile, Spike was busy giving out open chops to Ashlynn Ella in the turnbuckle. With each chop, a small "Wooooo" chant would break out. Spike was now giving these people a run for their money.

And then, the baby dragon took her sweet luscious legs and wrapped them around the middle ropes. JBL knew where he was going with this.

**JBL:** Oh man, Spike's gonna channel his inner Goldust here!

**Jerry Lawler:** *cringing* Don't tell me what I think Spike's gonna do...

**Mike Tenay:** It looks very likely that he's gonna give her Shattered Dreams.

As Spike took a deep breath all of a sudden...

...

...Hunter Huntsman came in and delivered a swift dropkick on the back of Spike's head, therefore saving Ashlynn again.

**Michael Cole:** Thank goodness Hunter made the save.

**JBL:** *feeling disappointed* But I really wanted someone to get kicked in the hoo-ha...

**Tazz:** Well, you know what they say Tazz, you can't always get what you want!

As Spike laid down stunned for now, Abyss was busy trying to fight off both Bo Dallas, Cesaro and "Cowboy" James Storm all at one sitting. Nevertheless, the momentum was on the three guys as Bo and Cowboy grounded 'The Monster' to the turnbuckle.

They soon got out of the way, only for Cesaro to come right at him with a running European Uppercut!

**Mike Tenay:** Yet another running uppercut from the Swiss Superman!

**Joey Styles:** He's looking very hot, it seems!

**Jerry Lawler:** Either that, or it may be just Ashlynn Ella. She's smoking like a spicy sausage!

Meanwhile, Bully Ray was busy trying to rough up Seth Rollins with shots to the gut.

After roughing him up a little, the man from Hell's Kitchen, New York whipped Rollins to the upper right turnbuckle, where he managed to fly back and rebound. But as soon as Rollins got back on his feet, Bully Ray grabbed him in a full nelson position, lifted him up, and slammed his spine on the mat with a Bully Bomb!

**Tazz:** Youch! Rollins is gonna feel that in the morning!

**Michael Cole:** What an earth-shattering Bubba Bomb!

**Mike Tenay:** Or in TNA, it's called the Bully Bomb!

**JBL:** No matter what it's called, it's destructive!

Meanwhile, Hunter and Ashlynn were busy trying to get Spike over for a double suplex, but the baby dragon did the smart thing by wrapping his tail around Ashlynn's leg, therefore making Spike unliftable.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at this.

**JBL:** I may not like his Ric Flair impression, but that's very impressive coming from a baby dragon himself.

In addition to his reveral, Spike grabbed the heads of both Ashlynn and Hunter and connected them together with a noggin knocker.

However, at the same time, Eric Young managed to fly from the top rope and nail the Ever After High couple with a flying body press!

**Michael Cole:** Eric Young right out of nowhere!

**JBL:** You talk about killing two birds with one bearded stone! You just saw it right there!

**Mike Tenay:** This crowd is on their feet here for the craziest Fanfiction Royal Rumble there ever is!

A hour and a good 40 seconds had passed so far, which meant there was only 20 seconds until a brand new entrant would come out.

At the outside, Chris managed to get to the apron weakly, even though he looked a little knocked out from the steps while trying to get in the ring. but before he could really get in the ring...

...

...Abyss whipped Bo Dallas onto Chris, which forced Dan's lackey to collide with the cell wall, therefore knocking him out again!

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

**JBL:** Chris just isn't getting a break from this.

**Jerry Lawler:** He's having a tough time trying to get in the ring like Sheldon Cooper did!

**JBL:** Oh waah waah waah, we got other important things, like trying to find out which one's gonna be number 19.

The so-called 'Wrestling God' was right on the dot as the Rumble clock got to the 10-second mark, which meant the 19th entrant was coming out in exactly 12... 11...

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*****  
**  
**Entrant #19: Leonard Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory)**

As the "Big Bang Theory" theme song played on the speakers, the crowd broke in a tremendous ovation when fan favorite, fellow scientist, and new-found newlywed Leonard Hofstadter came through the curtain and rushed down the aisle.

**Michael Cole: **And once again, here comes another familiar face ready to take on his first Royal Rumble!

**Joey Styles:** It's Leonard Hofstadter from "The Big Bang Theory". Definitely a crowd favorite if I've seen one!

**Tazz:** Well, we saw Sheldon Cooper not too long ago, and he did badly. Can't wait to see what Leonard does!

After entering both the cell and ring at the same time, Leonard started going crazy and started hitting away at people he could mostly see, mostly Abyss, Bo Dallas, Eric Young and the Cowboy altogether.

**Jerry Lawler:** Look at him clean house right away!

**JBL:** Wow, he's really doubting me here.

After sucking punching Abyss in the face several times, Leonard decided to take another run to the ropes hoping to get 'The Monster" off his feet.

But Leonard caught at a bad time as Abyss spun the scientist around and dropped him with his signature Black Hole Slam!

**Mike Tenay:** The Black Hole Slam!

**Tazz:** He might have flattened Leonard Hofstadter like a frickin' pancake!

**Joey Styles:** Talk about total motion sickness!

Meanwhile, Bully Ray and Spike were busy double teaming Hunter Huntsman, while Ashlynn Ella was trapped in the turnbuckle with Cesaro, mostly to avoid getting eliminated.

As Bully shut Hunter up with a body slam, Spike went up to the top rope as Bully spreaded Hunter's legs, which grabbed the Detroit fans' attention.

**Michael Cole:** Uh-oh, I don't want to be Hunter right now!

**Joey Styles:** I know the rest of the people don't want to either, but you know what's coming up next!

After sharing a 'Whazzup' between both men, Spike leaped from the top rope...

...

...and headbutted Hunter right in the crotch! Ashlynn and the rest of the fans all cringed watching this.

**JBL:** Well, there goes his chances of ever having kids again!

**Jerry Lawler:** Man, that's hideous to watch from here!

**Mike Tenay:** I know how you feel!

Meanwhile, Bully Ray looked around Ford Field, in which the entire crowd stomped on their feet.

They knew after that headbutt, something else was bound to happen. The energy was around Bully Ray's veins. His entire body and hands shaking with anticipation. After a deep breath, Bully Ray shouted these three simple words to the entire stadium.

**Bully Ray & Crowd:** *screaming* GET THE TABLES!

**Joey Styles:** Looks like were about to go hardcore, ladies and gentleman.

**Jerry Lawler:** I'm very certain Ashlynn is not used to seeing his boyfriend go through a table right now!

**JBL:** Like it or not, King, that tree-hugging thug is gonna get what he deserves.

While Bully Ray went under the ropes, hopefully to look through the apron for a table, Leonard Hofstadter decided to go hardcore himself by going through the ropes as well, hopefully to search for a weapon.

After a second or two, Leonard decided to grab a 15-foot high ladder!

**Mike Tenay:** We got a ladder in play!

**Michael Cole:** Who knows what kinds of things Leonard's gonna do with that ladder?

As he got back into the ring, Leonard wrapped his head and arms around the ladder.

Using his brains, Leonard started to spin around while using that ladder as some sort of airplane spin! One by one, he started knocking Abyss, Bo Dallas, James Storm, Eric Young and Cesaro like dominoes. Ashlynn almost got hit with a ladder, since she hesistated and fell to the mat instead.

**JBL:** This nerd has gone totally crazy!

**Joey Styles:** Yeah, he nearly took Ashlynn's head off with that ladder!

**Jerry Lawler:** *cringing* I hate to see who's gonna be next...

Meanwhile, Chris finally managed to get himself on the apron and with patience, he finally got inside the ring after a long time.

However, he was still getting dizzy as Chris tried to shake his vision off.

**Mike Tenay:** Look, Chris has finally in the ring!

**JBL:** Yeah, but how much is he really gonna have left after this.

**Tazz:** I'd doubt he'd do much...

Fixing his vision, Chris set his sights on Bully Ray, who was about to put Hunter Huntsman through a table that was set outside, hoping for one painful elimination.

Trying to be brave, Chris managed to run at Bully Ray, who managed to get his attention in time. Using his smarts, Bully Ray ducked down and launched Chris over the top rope, and crashlanded through a table, therefore getting eliminated!

**Joey Styles:** *screaming* OH MY GOOOD!

**Jerry Lawler:** After all that time, Chris is outta here early after he got in!

**JBL:** Yeah, what a waste of time too.

**7th Eliminated: Chris; Eliminated by: Bully Ray; Duration: 4:45**

As the rest of the crowd broke out in a 'Holy S**t' chant, the EMT's managed to tend to Chris, who was in pretty bad shape as a matter of fact.

**Mike Tenay:** Did you see the impact Chris had when he got put through a table?

**JBL:** Almost looks like glass shattering!

**Michael Cole:** Let's hope that fall wasn't serious. Anyway, were about to see who the next entrant is!

While the EMT's managed to carry Chris on their shoulders, the Rumble clock soon ticked down to it's next entrant.

**10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

**Entrant #20: Deadpool**

As the horn rang for the 20th time, the song "Fuel" by Metallica was played on the sound system. Suddenly, the sound of a running motorcycle was heard throughout Ford Field.

Behind the curtain though, the 20th entrant of the match, which was Deadpool from Marvel Comics, entered the ring with a motorcycle. The crowd began to chant his named as a welcome back message since his last appearance

**JBL:** Oh god, not him again!

**Jerry Lawler**: I'm afraid so. JBL! Deadpool is making his way to the ring since his last appearance!

**Tazz:** Plus, he ain't that bad. He kinda reminds me Sabu from ECW. And damn, do I miss the good times in ECW!

Deadpool then got off his motorcycle, went inside the ring, and started cleaning the house right away with a kendo stick he had with him. Starting with Seth Rollins and the King of Swing himself, Cesaro.

**Michael Cole:** Oh my God! Deadpool is beating the hell out of everyone, including Cesaro and Seth Rollins, w-with a kendo stick!

**Mike Tenay:** Well it's just like what Tazz said, Cole. He reminds everyone of Sabu, plus everyone is now chanting "ECW" for what we just witnessed.

**Joey Styles:** Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt but look what Bully Ray and Eric Young had brought into the ring!

**JBL:** With those tables in the ring, it's not gonna be good.

While Deadpool was wiping the floor with the new Paul Heyman guy and Evolution's newest member, Bully Ray and Eric Young were giving Leonard Hofstadter their usual assault and grabbing a few tables for good measure.

After he was roughed up enough, Bully Ray stood on the middle rope as Eric Young picked Leonard up, and scooped him up on Bully's shoulders.

**Jerry Lawler:** Uh-oh...

**Tazz:** I think we're about to see a major crash-landing here!

After seconds of holding him, Bully Ray leaped and powerbombed Leonard Hofstadter onto the tables, rendering him unconscious. This left Joey Styles to scream yet again in order.

**Joey Styles:** OH MY GOOOD!

**Mike Tenay:** Leonard Hofstadter may have been turned into a hamburger here!

**JBL:** That's definitely enough for his night to be over.

While Leonard wobbled in pain, Ashlynn Ella had trapped the "Cowboy" James Storm by the upper left turnbuckle inside the third ring. Frankly, she started stomping a mudhole on him repeatedly, which brought Storm down for the moment.

As the Cowboy sat down on the turnbuckles, Ashlynn separated from him a bit, therefore taking time to think of what to do with him.

**Jerry Lawler:** I wonder what's gonna happen here?

Stancing herself, Ashlynn ran right at the Cowboy...

...

...and got him with a Bronco Buster! The entire crowd, especially the male demographic, all screamed with delight. Basically because they enjoyed the image of Ashlynn's swimsuit area around James Storm's face!

**Tazz:** Well, that's an image if he saw one!

**JBL:** Oh, yeah! Ride 'em cowgirl!

**Michael Cole:** The Cowboy's getting bucked hard!

As soon as Ashlynn got off of him, she turned around...

...

...only for Abyss to spin her around and drop her with a thunderous Black Hole Slam!

**Joey Styles:** My god, Black Hole Slam!

**Mike Tenay:** Abyss just flattened Ashlynn Ella like a pancake!

**JBL:** That's gotta be tough to swallow.

However, only one Black Hole Slam wasn't enough to satisfy the Monster.

He wanted to take this match up a notch.

So, the Monster went under the ropes and checked for a weapon under the apron. Whatever was on his mind, this wasn't gonna be good at all.

**Michael Cole:** Oh no, please tell me he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do...

**Tazz:** I think he's looking to execute Ashlynn here in the Rumble!

After seconds of searching, Abyss brought out a small blue bag. And as soon as he got back in the ring, he opened up the bag...

...

...

...which happened to be several piles of thumbtacks! The entire crowd cringed in horror as the Monster poured the entire row of thumbtacks on the mat.

**JBL:** I can't watch this.

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, somebody stop this!

**Jerry Lawler:** Somebody's gotta save her.

Hunter Huntsman tried to help her out, but he was busy trying to break free from Bo Dallas and Seth Rollins.

As soon as Abyss thought of chokeslamming Ashlynn through the thumbtacks, Deadpool whistled right at him, which caught Abyss' attention.

Turning around and looking up to the masked superhero, Deadpool wrapped a steel chair around his leg, leaped to the air and hit a top rope Rough Ryder with a steel chair on his leg, forcing Abyss to land on his back where the thumbtacks are, causing him to scream in pain!

**Joey Styles:** *starting to heave* Oh my fricking god!

**Tazz:** HOLY COW! I knew Deadpool had it in him but...damn! This has really become ECW all over again!

**Mike Tenay:** Truth be told, I thought this would happen, except the part about the thumbtacks!

Meanwhile, back at ring #1, Bo Dallas tried to take out Spike with his signature Running Bo-Dog until the baby dragon countered it with a spinebuster on to the steel chair!

**Michael Cole:** Well, that was unfortunate for Bo.

**Jerry Lawler:** Brilliant counter by Spike!

While Bo was down, Spike leaped to the top rope, RVD style. From there, he was hoping to get Bo with a top-rope knee drop.

Unfortunately, Seth Rollins irish whipped Bully Ray right to him, which forced Spike to go down on his legs, wrecking his nuts completely on the turnbuckle!

**JBL:** *chuckling* Uh-oh. Bad place, wrong time, Spike!

**Tazz:** Guess he didn't see Bully Ray coming!

**Mike Tenay:** Spike is definitely gonna need an ice bag for that!

While Spike was recovering however, Deadpool saw him far away from Ring #3.

So he leaped to Ring #1, where he connected with a heel kick, which forced Spike to fall outside to the floor, therefore ending the baby dragon's run in the Rumble.

**Michael Cole:** Spike's out! Spike's eliminated!

**Jerry Lawler:** Very unfortunate by Spike to have it end like that by one mistake!

**Joey Styles:** It's not all bad for him. He managed to last throughout an half-hour! That's guts if I've seen one!

**8th Eliminated: Spike; Eliminated by: Deadpool; Duration: 33:32**

Despite being upset about getting eliminated from the Royal Rumble, Spike managed to get a standing ovation from the capacity crowd because of his incredible duration in this years Rumble.

Meanwhile, Bo Dallas, Cesaro, Eric Young, Deadpool and Leonard Hofstadter (who managed to recover just in time from the horrendous table crash) were busy brawling it out until Hunter Huntsman was busy rescaling and climbing the ladder, which was being held by his secret girlfriend, Ashlynn Ella.

**JBL:** Oh man, is that tree-hugging punk nuts?!

**Jerry Lawler:** Well, he's definitely nuts to try this, that's for sure!

**Mike Tenay:** I think were about due for a dogpile here...!

As Ashlynn held on to the metal ladder with such strength, Hunter turned around and leaped, moonsaulting over everyone, all excpet

While everyone were brawling, Hunter Huntsman climbs up the ladder and ends up moonsaulting over everybody, all except for Deadpool, who walked away as soon as Hunter leapt.

**Joey Styles:** Oh my god, moonsault from the top of that ladder!

**JBL:** I can't believe it, these people are going nuts about it!

**Mike Tenay:** Hunter Huntsman is giving a run for everyone's money, and these people love it!

**Michael Cole:** I can definitely assume who these people are going for now!

As the entire crowd all broke out in a 'Hunter Huntsman' chant, the Rumble clock appeared on the titantron, which meant it was time for the 21st entrant to appear.

**Jerry Lawler:** Number 21's on the way! I'm too excited to see who's gonna come out!

**To be continued, once again...**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**Wow, talk about insane. You just saw it from here. Anyway, here are the results!**

**Entries having gone through by the end of this chapter: 20**

**Entries left: 60**

**Number of eliminations: 8**

**People in the ring: 10**

**Eliminated: Ethan Carter III, Randy Marsh, Sheldon Cooper, Kofi Kingston, Sunset Shimmer, Al Bundy, Pat the NES Punk, Chris and Spike**

**In the ring: Abyss, Ashlynn Ella, Bo Dallas, Bully Ray, Cesaro, Deadpool, Eric Young, Hunter Huntsman, "Cowboy" James Storm, Leonard Hofstadter and Seth Rollins**

**Wow, who's gonna be number 21? And who's gonna go a lot more crazier? The answers will be revealed next chapter! Until then, keep your feet on the ground, and keep reaching for the f***ing stars! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
